Love and War
by SoaringHellButterfly
Summary: In this story, they defeated Gackto, we are in the second arc of the story, Kaito still doesn't know Lucia is his mermaid, Michal/Michel never existed, and a merprince is looking for a bride but when you refuse him, you get a war, not an acceptance.
1. The Beginning

_**Pichi Pichi Pitch**_

**Chapter 1**

Lucia stared into the ocean, she sat down and continued to stare out into the sea. _Why did it have to happen now?_ She thought. She was referring to the events that had happened, and those about to occur.

_Earlier:_ _"Lucia come down here for a minute please." Her older sister_ _Nikora called. "I'm coming." Lucia said as she ran down the stairs. "What is it?" She asked as she entered the dining room. "We have good, but sad news." Hippo said. "We got a letter from the kingdom requesting that we leave for home immediately._" _Nikora finished._ _"We have to go back? Now?" "I'm afraid so, we'll leave day after tomorrow, so I'd get packing." Hippo said. Lucia ran out of the room._

"I have to go back now? I guess it's no surprise, after the battle with Gackto, and peace returning to the sea, I have to go." She said to herself. "Lucia!" She heard someone call, she turned her head to see Rina and Hanon running to her. "There you are Lucia, Nikora said you ran off and we've been looking for you." Rina said. "Yeah, we heard about your summons, we got one too." Hanon said. "So tomorrow after school we should say goodbye to everyone, then we can pack and the next day we go home." Rina said. "What're we gonna say to Kaito and everyone?" Lucia asked. "Let's just say we're moving across the sea, it's at least half true." Hanon said.

"I guess that's the only excuse everyone will buy, I mean they'll probably ask why all three of us are going. But I'm sure we'll find a good reason to go." Rina said. "But what about Hamasaki, and Nagisa, and Kaito." Lucia said. "Well, I like Hamasaki, but this is a good reason why I thought love with humans was a bad idea, it makes it harder." Rina said. "I like Nagisa even though I pick on him sometimes, but I guess I've learned to love him." Hanon said. "But Kaito still doesn't realize you're his mermaid, does he?" Rina asked.

"No, but I tried so hard to get him to accept my human form and then sooner or later he would realize it. But if I leave, there's a possibility that we won't come back, and I keep getting scared of the fact that we won't acknowledge I'm gone. That he'll still only think of my mermaid self." "Well, maybe if you find a way to give him a hint, then maybe he'll realize it." Hanon said. "But if he does realize it, then it will be even more hard to leave him." Rina said. "Oh yeah, I forgot that part." "But then I'll feel better about leaving, because he'll know, and we might even come back soon, when construction's done." Lucia said with a smile.

"Someone call the coast guard, Lucia's smiling!" Hanon said and they all laughed. "Come on guys, we gotta go home, we'll get this mess straightened out tomorrow." Rina said as she stood up. "Yeah, we got school, so we gotta get ready for our very last day of school." Hanon said as she and Lucia got up as well. They walked home and the sun set as they entered the house and ate their dinner and went to bed for an early rise for their last day of school.

"Lucia. Lucia! Wake up!" She heard someone call, she slowly opened her eyes, and Hanon was standing at the edge of her bed. "Come on Lucia, I'm not waiting for you to get us late again. You be ready and downstairs in ten minutes, or I'm leaving you." Hanon said with a smile as she left the room. Lucia quickly got up and dressed in her uniform, brushed her teeth, grabbed her bag and ran to the door. "This is our last day here, so get all your goodbyes out today." Hippo said. "Right." All three said as they ran out the door and dashed to school.

The bell rang as they sat in their seats. _I can't keep running to school like this, I'm no athlete_, _I should get up earlier. _She thought but then she remembered that she wasn't coming back to school. The teacher walked in an called the class to order, but Hanon got up and whispered something in his ear. "I see, Lucia, Rina come up here please." He said, and they did as they were told. "You three are moving, across the sea?" He asked quietly so the other students couldn't hear. "Yeah, they live with me and my sister and we have to go across the sea and start the new job my sister and me were offered." Lucia said, she hadn't come up with a better excuse.

"I see, well, we better tell the other students." He said and all three stood in a line and faced the class. "Class unfortunately this is the last day these three will be with us, they are moving across the sea." The teacher said. The whole class started whispering small questions and comments and Rina looked at the back to see Kaito with a sad, and confused look on his face. Lucia wouldn't look at him for fear of bursting into tears. "You three may sit down and we'll begin the lesson." He said.

All three took their seats and class started, Lucia just stared at the front and pretended to listen. Like she or any other mermaid would have a use for geometry in the ocean, or would she ever see it. Nagisa was in their class and Hanon avoided looking at him too, Hamasaki was in the class ahead of them. The hours flew by and before they knew it, it was lunch time. Thankfully for Lucia, Kaito's friends distracted him long enough for her to grab her and and Rina and Hanon and get out of the room. They all went to the roof, the safest possible place they could go.

"You know you can't dodge him all day, you gotta see him later after school." Hanon said after taking a sip of her drink. "I know, but I don't know what to say, besides, I feel to pressured here in the school zone. Too many people have stopped us in the halls asking about our leaving, you know that, and I can't take the pressure from so many people asking me. If I tell him a reason I'll end up blurting out something stupid." She said, her head was hurting form all the questions people were asking them. "Well, what other things could you possibly say? Almost everything you say is stupid." Hanon said.

"Hey that's mean Hanon!" She shouted. "I wouldn't shout if you wanna avoid being found." Rina said, "And besides, you don't have to say anything, as long as you know Kaito will acknowledge the fact your gone." She said after sipping her drink. "What do you mean?" They both asked. "I occasionally looked at Kaito and saw a sad look on his face during class, and when we stood at the front of the room." Rina smiled. "So you don't have to worry anymore." She said and Lucia smiled.

"Hey, Kaito!" He heard someone call, he turned around and saw Nagisa running up to him. "Are you looking for Hanon, Lucia, and Rina?" He asked as he stopped in front of him. "Yeah, but I can't find them, the only place we haven't tried is the roof." "We?" He asked. "Yeah, Hamasaki knows about it too, I just told him. Come on, lets try the roof." He said and the began to go to the hall with the stairs that led up to the roof, and began to go up them. "Hey, listen!" Hanon said. And they heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"It's gotta be someone looking for us, good thing we're behind the entrance so we're hidden pretty good." Lucia whispered. "We'll sneak back downstairs when they aren't looking." Rina whispered. Then they heard the door open, and several footsteps walking farther away from them. "I don't see them, maybe they left campus." They heard a voice say. "Nagisa." Hanon whispered. "Shh, Hanon." Rina said. "I guess so, you check over the edge to see if they're in the front, I'll check behind the door." They heard another voice say. "Kaito." Lucia whispered.

"Come on, we gotta go." Hanon said and they quietly got up and walked around to the side with the door. They saw no one was there so they snuck in and quietly ran down stairs."I don't see them Kaito." Nagisa said. "Neither do I, I guess they hid themselves pretty good from all the crazy girls asking them questions." He said. "Yeah, actually this place would've been a good place to hide." Nagisa said and then the bell rang. "Come on, let's go back to class, we'll talk to them after school." Kaito said and they walked down stairs, and walked back to class.

"That was way too close, I thought for sure they were gonna see us, or hear us leave." Hanon said as they gasped for air, they ran all they way back to class. "Yeah, I thought I was gonna panic and make a sound." Lucia said. "Well, at least they were in good positions for us to escape." Rina said. "Oh man, I think I'm gonna end up a professional runner, I keep having to around and run away from people. Not to mention the fact that I get a lot of exercise in my legs from swimming." Hanon said. "Yeah, me too." Lucia said.

"Alright class the bell has rung, take your seats." The teacher said and everyone took their seats, and Kaito and Nagisa had entered just as the teacher called the class to order. "Maybe they were here the whole time." Nagisa said. "No, I checked here every time I passed." He said and they sat down. Lucia was still breathing heavily for air, and Kaito wondered why. _Oh man, I can't breathe, I gotta stop running around so much. _Hanon and Rina were still breathing heavily too. "Lucia, while we were running you dropped this." Hanon whispered as she gave Lucia the key chain Kaito gave her for her birthday.

"Thank you." She said with a smile, she loved her key chain so much, it was one of her treasures. She placed it on the zipper of her bag and continued to pretend to listen to the teacher's boring lecture about their History lesson, the only history she'd ever need to know was about the ocean's history seeing how she's a princess. Hours later. "Okay class that's the end of class, when the bell rings you may go. Lucia, Hanon, Rina, I hope you enjoyed your stay here." He said, then the bell rang and all three zoomed out of the room.


	2. Saying Goodbye

**Pichi Pichi Pitch**

**Chapter 2**

It was after school, their days as high school students were done, they were going to return to the sea and their kingdoms. It was a matter of hours until they would be back in their oceans and helping their kingdoms rebuild what had been destroyed. "Well, I guess we better go say goodbye to Kaito, Nagisa, and Hamasaki." Hanon said. Lucia and Rina nodded. "But I'm supposed to go to the bath house right now." Lucia remembered her sister's words from this morning. "If you tell her it was to say goodbye, she'll understand." Rina said. Lucia nodded. "Okay, we meet back at the baths in an hour." Hanon said. They all left.

Hanon went back to the school to see if he was still there, he was. "Hanon, hey, you left without saying a word." He complained. "Oh be quiet and listen, I know you heard, I'm leaving and going across the sea." She said so fast he almost didn't hear. "I know, when?" He asked, very anxious now. "Tomorrow." She said sadly. "So suddenly? Well, I guess it can't be helped, I'll go with you!" She smacked the back of his head. "Are you stupid, you can never go where I'm going!" She yelled, tears began to form in her eyes. "At the very least will I ever see you again?" He said, wiping her tears away. "I'm not sure, but I do want you to know I'll miss you." She leaned in and kissed his lips, he returned the kiss. "Goodbye Nagisa." She began to walk away. "Goodbye Hanon."

Rina went to Awami Shrine, where Hamasaki stood. "Rina." He said with a smile, she smiled in return, but it faded away. "What's wrong?" She didn't know how to start. "Well, I thought you should know that I'm leaving the country, and I don't think I'll be coming back." She said sadly, she hid her eyes with her bangs and waited for his response. "Well, if you won't be coming back, at least say that by some chance of fate we meet again. You'll go on another date with me." He said half heartedly, she lifted her head with wide eyes. She began to smile, and walked to him and gave him a goodbye hug. "I promise if we meet again, I'll gladly go on another date with you." She whispered with several tears strolling down her face. She let him go and leaned in and gave him a kiss on his lips. "Goodbye Masahiro." She whispered. "Goodbye Rina." And she was gone.

Lucia walked along the beach to the peak where she had sat to watch the sea often when she was sad. She sat on the edge with her legs hanging off. She was wondering where to even begin to look for him, so she just waited for him to arrive on the beach. It didn't take very long. "Lucia?" A voice said from behind her, she slowly turned her head to see Kaito. She stood up and faced him. He stared into her sad brown eyes, she stared into his reddish eyes. "So, you're leaving, huh?" She nodded. "When?" He asked hiding his eyes with his bangs as Rina had. "Tomorrow morning, this is my last day here." She replied. She did not feel sorrow, or tears, she just stood and did her best to answer him. "That's really short notice." He said, his tone raised a notch. "It was for me too, I only found out this morning." She said honestly.

"I looked all over for you at lunch today, where were you?" She lowered her head. "I was hiding, from everyone." Was the only honest answer she could say. "I'll understand that, I guess. But if your leaving, do you think you'll ever come back?" He said in a low and sad voice. Lucia raised her head to see his face. He was calm, and yet his eyes were sad. "I don't know anymore, I just know that I might not see you for a long time." He didn't hesitate to walk up to her and embrace her, he hugged her tightly, like he was never going to let her go.

That broke the chain, tears began to overflow and fall down her cheeks. "I don't want to leave, but I have no choice, I have to go, it's a good opportunity for me and my sister." She said through her sobs. "I understand, but, I wish you didn't have to go so soon." He said calmly. "I do too, but like I said, I have no choice. But there was something I wish I could've told you a long time ago." She said as her tears stopped, and he let her go and she backed away a little. "I actually shouldn't do this, but I feel you have a right to know." She said as she turned around. _I don't care if I do turn into bubbles, as long as Kaito understands the truth. _

"Lucia?" She then jumped of the peak and into the ocean, Kaito ran to the edge and looked into the sea. Lucia popped her head out of the sea and looked out to Kaito."Now you see, why I have to leave." She said calmly, with a faint smile crossed her face. "You're that mermaid from all those years ago, the one who saved me." He was speechless but in a way he was happy to know that she was his mermaid. "I couldn't say anything or else I'd turn into bubbles, but if a human realizes it, it's okay."

"But now I have to go, and get ready to leave, I have to return to my kingdom and repair the damage that was done to it." She explained. _So then that means that Hanon and Rina are mermaids too. _"Wait!" He called out as he ran down the peak, Lucia got out and returned into her human form. Kaito came running back to her on the edge of the beach. "I at least wanted to leave, knowing you knew the truth." She said calmly, blushing slightly, she was happy again, he then walked up and hugged her.

He found his mermaid. "You know I'm actually surprised, mermaids aren't aloud to reveal their identities." She said, he lifted his head to look at her still in an embrace."Well dummy, don't go jinxing fate or you really will turn into bubbles." They both laughed. He let her go, and she backed away a few steps. "I really should be going, I have to go to my real home. I'm not so sad or lonely anymore, because now that you know everything, I can come back and visit. But before I go." She walked back to him and stood on her toes and tenderly kissed him. He stood for a second before he returned the kiss.

They stood like that for a few more seconds before Lucia pulled away, he grabbed her hand. "At least promise me that you'll come back." He said. A smile crossed her face, she reached up again and kissed his cheek. "I promise with all my heart I'll return soon." And with that, she took another step backwards. "I love you." He said, and she blushed a deep shade of red. "I love you too, I'll see you later. Just like I promised." She said, and ran off as soon as their hands let go.

Lucia ran all the way home, the sun was near setting and she was so late. She didn't think saying goodbye was going to take so long, Nikora was going to throw a fit. She finally reached the bath house she lived in for only a few more hours. She opened the door and everyone was standing near it, with a weird grin on their faces. "So, what happened? Did he take it okay?" Hanon asked. "Yeah, he did." Lucia said with a special smile on her face. "Lucia, you didn't do anything reckless did you?" Hippo asked, getting nervous. "Well, the funny thing is he sorta found out I was his mermaid." Everyone was quiet for a moment. "HE WHAT?!?" Everyone shouted.

"It was an accident." She lied. "I fell off the peak and into the ocean, and now Kaito knows why I'm leaving." She explained, all though she knew she was lying through her teeth. "Well, as long as your not bubbles, now everyone pack up, we gotta go first thing in the morning." Nikora said. "Okay." Every one said as they spread out and began to pack. Lucia was the first to finish, she had her stuff ready to go, and she was all set to go home to her mermaid kingdom. Of course all she needed was her pearl, but they had to remove everything to make it look like they had moved like normal humans.

What they were really doing with stuff that couldn't be brought was putting it in a secret storage, but Lucia remembered to keep the key chain Kaito had given to her. She then thought a good idea, she then pulled out a paper and pen and began to write. When she was finished, she put it into an envelope, and wrote: _**To Kaito**_ On the front. She then turned her light off and went into a sleep that awaited tomorrow.

Lucia woke up to the sun shining through the window, the brightness was a sign that today was a good day. She quickly got dressed and ran downstairs to find everyone all set to go. "Okay, we're ready to go, now let's get going, we gotta get back as soon as possible, I hope you got all your goodbyes out of your system." Nikora said as she opened the front door of the now empty bath house, where all the stuff had already been taken to storage. "Onee-chan, is it okay if I drop off a letter really quick, it'll only take a second?" Lucia asked. "Okay, you have 5 minutes and that's it." She said in a playful tone. "Thank you, meet you at the ocean." She screamed as she ran off.

"All right everyone, let's get to the sea before something convinces us to stay." Hippo said in a playful tone. Everyone followed, and Nikora closed the door after saying goodbye to the bath house.

Kaito was sitting on his couch reading a magazine when his doorbell rang. He slowly got up and went for the door, he opened it, but no one was there. "Hello?" He called but no answer, and he noticed an envelope taped to the door. He ripped it off and closed the door, and went back to the couch. He saw that it was in Lucia's handwriting. _**To Kaito**_Written on the front of the envelope, he opened it and took out a piece of paper, opened it and read: _**Kaito,**_

_**Thank you for everything, I know this is a little different from my promise but I'm not sure when I'll come back, I have a lot of things to take care of, but I will keep it and return soon. I love you with all my heart,**_

_**Lucia.**_


	3. Home Is My Kingdom

**Pichi Pichi Pitch**

**Chapter 3**

Lucia ran back to the beach, and found everyone standing there waiting for her. "You're a minute late, Lucia." Hippo said. "Sorry, I had to make a little detour for tape." She said with a smile. "All right everyone, it's time to go, Hanon, Rina, Lucia, say your goodbyes to each other now." Nikora said. "Bye-Bye Hanon, Rina." Lucia said. "Bye-Bye Rina, Lucia." Hanon said. "Bye-Bye Lucia, Hanon." Rina said, as they all got into a big group hug, which Nikora and Hippo joined. "Let's go home." Hippo said, and they all jumped into the sea they have been waiting to feel on their bodies again.

They all spread out and went into different directions to their kingdoms, it was about an hours swim for Lucia, Nikora and Hippo. All though it didn't feel like an hour, it felt like they were instantly there in a minute. Guess it was the excitement of returning home, they all thought. All the citizens swam outside the palace and gathered around them. _The Princess has return-ed. She's alive._ She heard some of them say. A maid swam in front of her, and bowed her head. "Welcome home Princess Lucia. We have eagerly awaited your arrival." She said as she raised her head.

"Nikora, Hippo, so wonderful to see you too." She said with a smile. "It's good to be home." All three said.

They swam into the newly rebuilt palace, it was more beautiful than when she left. "I'm sorry to keep you all waiting, and for making you rebuild this all by yourself." Lucia said as her eyes wandered the place. "Not at all Princess, you had business on the surface, but the hard work is only beginning, we still have parts that still need repairing. That'll take care of the palace, and then there are some civilian homes that need repairs done too." The Maid said as she escorted Lucia, Nikora, and Hippo through the halls.

"Well, I'll do my best to help this kingdom, I'd hate to have your time and energy be made worthless if I had it destroy-ed again." Lucia said in a low voice. "I'm sure you'll do fine Princess, by the way, while you were gone, some visitors came." She stopped and turned. "Visitors?" Hippo asked. "Yes, you see, after the big repairs on the palace were finished, some visitors from another country appeared and asked to see you. But I told them you were in an important business trip to the surface. They said they'd be back." The Maid explained. "What did they look like?" Nikora asked. "I'm not sure, but I could've sworn that one of them was a merman, and he looked like a prince. If you ask me, it was probably another mermaid country asking to join together." The Maid said.

"Do you think that he was a real mer-prince that came to ask for Lucia's hand?" Hippo asked. "It could be, I don't know for sure, they didn't give me much info, I guess they wanted to save the talk for when you came back." The Maid said. _I hope they didn't come to ask me to marry a mer-prince, I told Kaito that I loved him. I better send him a letter._

Kaito sat on the beach, just staring into the sea, thinking that any minute now, she'll resurface. But something did resurface, but not Lucia, it was Momo the dolphin. And he swam as close to shore as he could go. Momo held a message in his mouth, and Kaito took it. _**To Kaito**_ Was written on it, like the other letter he got from Lucia. He quickly opened it:

_**Kaito,**_

_**I'm home, and the construction is nearly completed, but we've had some visitors, they're from another mermaid country and their prince has come to ask for me. But I wanted to tell you not to worry, I know exactly how to take care of this. I still love you,**_

_**Lucia.**_

_**P.S. Send a reply with Momo if you have anything to say.**_

Kaito put the letter back in the envelope. "Wait here Momo." He said as he ran back to his house. He came back with a message for Lucia. Momo came back up and took the message and swam away.

Lucia sat at her window and waited for Momo to return, she probably should have left out the Mer-PrinceWho knowswhat Kaito will think, he might think something bad would happen if the prince came. She then saw a figure swimming in the distance, it was Momo. Momo entered her room and dropped the message in her hands. _**For Lucia**_Was written on the envelope. She quickly opened it, but she didn't read it because she heard a trumpet playing outside her palace. _"Princess Lucia, we have come to discuss important business."_

Lucia heard someone call out side her palace. "Opened the doors." Lucia shouted not wanting to be rude to her guests. She then pull the letter back out.

_**Lucia,**_

_**I know I can trust you, but at least try not to be a scatter-brain and say something that makes it harder for both of us. I know you'll do the right thing. Hurry and come back,**_

_**Kaito.**_

_**P.S. I love you more**___

She smiled at his letter, she knew he spoke the truth. She put it into her drawer and left the room to go and welcome her guests. She swam to the front door where her guests stood. They all began to bow. A merman swam and turned to his side. "May I announce his royal highness, Prince Gareth. Prince of the Garnet Stone of the Sea of Japan." The announcer said loudly and a Merman swam into Lucia's view. "Hello Princess, I am Gareth." He bowed his head. "Charmed." She said with sarcasm.

"I have come to ask your hand in matrimony, for our seas to join together to form a stronger kingdom." He began and raised himself and began to discuss the reason he came. "I'm flattered, but I have to refuse." Lucia kindly said. "How dare you reject the prince!" The announcer said before the Prince stopped him.

"Easy my friend, Let's hear her reasons." He said calmly. "Yes your highness." He bowed and stepped back. "So, why have you rejected my kind offer?" He asked. "No offense to you or your country, but I rejected for two reasons. Reason one, my country has enough reinforcement with the other mermaid countries, and I can defend the best I can. And reason two, I do not wish to marry, because there is already someone I wish to be with." Lucia answered truthfully. The prince looked confused on both parts, but was more confused about the second reason. "May I ask who is this merman?" He said gently. "He is not a merman, he's a human that I met when I was on land." Lucia was confident this would send him off.

"A human!? Are you out of your mind, mermaids, and mermen were made to be together, mermaids and humans is mutiny to our species!" The Prince lost his kindness and got very angry. "I don't think the same rules apply in this kingdom, I will do what I wish without being judged by an outsider, now please leave." Lucia said calmly. The prince put his kind face back on. "Of course, sorry to object to your terms, your high-ness." He said as he bowed his head.

Lucia watched as the Prince and his company left the room and the big doors that shut behind them. "Oh Lucia, I can't believe you rejected a Mer-Prince!" Nikora said happily surpris-ed. "I can't accept a marriage I don't want when I'm in love with someone else." Lucia said with a smile on her face. "Lucia, Nikora, are you two out of your minds!?" Hippo began to shout. "As the princess you must marry a prince, and I'm sure Kaito is no prince above or below!" He continued to shout.

"Hippo, I will not marry a prince just to watch some strange merman take my ocean and turn it into a reinforced battlefield! I happen to care you know!" Lucia shouted back. "Lucia..." Hippo began, he was shocked at her words. "I know you want to protect this kingdom, but if we don't do something he could be back and take over by force. We need some kind of defense, he looked very upset even though he put on a kind face. I can guarantee he'll be back." Hippo said. "Well what he goes to the other mermaid princesses first?" Nikora spoke. "Then we should send them letters telling them to refuse him." Lucia said. "That's a good idea, I'll write them and send the fastest dolphins to send them." Nikora said as she swam off.

"Lucia, if this gets to dangerous, you may have to return to the surface." Hippo said. "Why just me, I got back and I have to help?" Lucia asked even though she wanted to go back, she had to at least put her home first. "Because you are the main attraction to the prince and his desires to join together." Hippo said, he had a point. _I want to see Kaito, but I can't leave, not when the kingdom's at it's most vulnerable time. _She thought that maybe if it depended on it, she really did have to go.

Lucia returned to her room and shut the door. She pulled out the letter Kaito sent her, and read over and over the last sentence on the page. _**"**_P.S. I love you more.

_Kaito, I really want to return to you, but if this get's out of hand, it might take longer to get back then I_ _hoped. I wish that you were a prince, then maybe I could be with you and never have to worry about these things_

She thought about it until Nikora knocked at the door. "Lucia the letters are sent, we should have replies by tomorrow." She said. "Right, thank you." Lucia called. It was a start of their new mission.


	4. A Visit From A Royal Pain

**Pichi Pichi Pitch**

**Chapter 4**

It was the day after the Mer-Prince Gareth came to ask for Lucia's hand which she rejected of course. Nikora sent warning letters to the other mermaid princesses to tell them not to hear what he has to say. Nikora came to the main hall which is by the main doors to the palace, where she found Lucia gazing at the fountain. "Lucia, the replies have just arrived." She said as she handed Lucia the letters. "Thank you." She opened the one from Caren's kingdom first, then Coco, then Rina, then Noel, then Hanon, and last but not least Seira's.

"According to Coco, they've come to her country too, and that they requested the same thing. She was unsure of what to answer, but she has rejected him as well. Now he's going to Rina's kingdom." Lucia said as she read the last of the letters. "What did the rest say?" Hippo asked as he walked to where Nikora stood. "They all say that they'll refuse but they can't guarantee he'll stop there." She answered.

"So what do we do?" Hippo asked. "I have an idea, if we go back to the surface and we stay for a while, he might give up and leave for his country." Lucia said. "No, that won't work, if you leave, the kingdom won't be able to stand up against him if he invades us." Nikora said. "She has a good point." Hippo agreed.

"Well, what can we do, if he does invade us and the others are helping protect us, he could send other soldiers into their countries." Lucia said. "Well, maybe if we meet with all the princesses together we could come up with some plan to avoid conflict with him." Hippo said. "That's a perfect idea, I'll right the letters this time." Lucia said as she swam back into her room. She pulled out stationary and a pen and began to write.

_**Dear Princess,**_

_**I Princess Lucia, have requested a meeting with all the mermaid princesses to discuss an important issue about the prince of the sea of Japan. We need to find a plan to avoid war and conflict for refusing his request to join countries, please come to the North Pacific Kingdom as soon as the prince has left your kingdom. This meeting is mandatory for the safety of our palaces. You have one week to arrive.**_

_**Princess Lucia, of the North Pacific.**_

Lucia made five more copies of her letter and immediately sent them away. She was unsure of her friends thoughts on the matter, but it would be something that absolutely has to be helped.

Lucia looked out her window and began to think. _Kaito, I wonder what you're doing? Your so close yet out of my reach, how I long to see your face again. _A knock came to her door. "Lucia?" Hippo called. "Come in Hippo." She called back. He entered the bedroom and walked to her window and stood by her. "Lucia, I know you're thinking about the human boy, and I'm sad to say that unless he's a prince, you can't be together."

Lucia's head looked to Hippo's direction. "Well, why not, I mean it doesn't matter whether or not he's a prince! I don't care, I'm the princess, I should be able to change that rule!" Lucia shouted. "Lucia, those laws were told by Aqua Regina herself and laws aren't meant to be broken or changed. I'm sorry to say, that you might never see Kaito again. And it's not possible to change those laws even if you are royalty." Hippo said. Lucia swam out of the room.

"Forgive me Lucia, but romances between creatures of great differences, all end in sadness and despair." Hippo said. _That's what it was like for Yuri and me._ He thought.

Lucia returned to the fountain she was at earlier, and some tear fell down her cheek. _Stupid Hippo, stupid laws, if I can't be with Kaito, then I refuse to be with anyone. _The foun-tain began to glow as a bright light-covered figure rose out of the shell statue that was in the center of the fountain. _"Lucia, princess of the North Pacific, keeper of the Pink Pearl."_ Lucia heard a voice call out. _"What is wrong Princess? You shed tears upon my fountain, and you carry a burden upon your shoulders._

_Tell me, why do you cry?" _The voice called. "Aqua Regina?" Lucia asked. _"Yes, I am Aqua Regina, goddess of the sea, guardian of those who live within._ _Now tell me, why do you cry?" _She asked again.

"I went to the surface and lived there for a long while, and I found a human boy I met seven years ago who had my pearl. And I found out he loved me just as I left, and I love him, but Hippo says I can't be with him because he's not a prince."

Aqua Regina's body finally became visible to Lucia's eyes, she was beautiful with emerald green eyes, long flowing blonde hair, and a staff that was a relic of the sea. _"That is why you shed tears? Come now Lucia, just because someone says you can't that doesn't mean you have to listen. Even though I wrote those laws, I wrote them to protect mermaids and others from suffering broken hearts. But if you are sure that your love can end in happiness, then try. Why do you think I let you remain when you revealed yourself to him?" _Aqua Regina said. "You mean I really would turn into bubbles?" Lucia asked. _"Yes, mermaids who reveal themself in any way, turns into foam. But a mermaid I feel is pure of heart can overlook the rule."_

"So I chanced fate and I'm still here, that means that I can see Kaito again." Lucia said, her big smile returned to her face. _Kaito, of the Panthalassa clan? "I see that you two were destin-ed for each other. And he's more of a prince then you think, so I overlooked the fact that you revealed yourself strictly to show the one you love the truth, because you felt like you were lying to him." _Aqua Regina said.

"Yeah, I felt like I was living a lie, like my love for him was nothing but lies. I was seeing how he thought about the mermaid me, and I felt like I was torn in half. Like he loved half of me and the other half was waiting for him to realize that I was that half to equals the rest of me." Lucia said, she was con-fused by her words. _"Lucia, no matter what you say or do, you are who you are, and Kaito realizes that now, I suggest you go to him." _Aqua Regina said. "But I can't, I have to stay because of that prince of the Sea of Japan." Lucia said sadly.

"_Yes I heard of him, he's prince Gareth, heir to the garnet stone of the Sea of Japan. I might be able to protect the sea, but first, you must all do something very important."_ She spoke in a way of a serious, yet still calm and happy tone. "What is it, tell me, I'll do anything!" Lucia said. _"First you must gather the princesses and come back to my fountain, I'll need to tell you all at once. Please Lucia, bring them to me, so you can summon me, so I can protect the seas again." _Aqua Regina said as she faded back into the shell statue in the center of the fountain.

Lucia immediately went to find Hippo ad Nikora but stopped by the main doors. _She said I should go see him, but what did she mean he's more of a prince then I think? _"Lucia!" Someone called. She looked to her left to see Coco the yellow mermaid princess swim up to her. "Coco, you're here already? I sent the request letters about an hour ago." Lucia said. Coco gave Lucia a big hug. "I was already on my way when one of your dolphins found me and I read the letter, I came to talk to you about the prince." Coco said as she let go.

"Well, you should wait til the others get here, I have something to discuss with everyone." Lucia said. "Lucia, come on, we have to help rebuild the rest of the palace! Oh Coco, welcome, why don't you help us." Nikora came and shouted but then lowered her voice. "Aww, do I have?" Coco whined. "Coco!" Lucia shouted. Coco stuck her tongue out and pulled down her lower eye lid. "Just kidding, of course I'll help." Coco said. "You better be joking!" Lucia said in a mock anger tone. "I am, I am, don't worry, so how much more needs rebuilding?" She asked. "Just the throne room." Nikora said.

"Here Momo, be sure he gets this." Hippo said as he handed Momo the letter he had written. Momo swam away and Hippo left Lucia's room and walk down the great hall. _Lucia, I know this is a little harsh, but I have to protect you from getting hurt. I hope what I'm doing is the right thing to do, Aqua Regina, Lucia, please forgive me. _He continued to walk down the hall and outside to the civilian homes that still had to be repaired. _It's for your own safety, Lucia._

Kaito was walking home from school, he walked by the beach on the way. _It's been four days now since Lucia left, it's way too quiet around here. Life seems so dull without those three here. _He thought when he looked to the ground and saw a letter. With: _**To Kaito. **_Written on it. "What's this, it's not in Lucia's handwriting, but it could be important." He said as he flipped it and opened it.

_**Kaito,**_

_**My name is Hippo, I am Lucia's guardian and trusted friend. I have sent you this letter to inform you that Lucia is not able to return to the surface. Lucia is the princess of the North Pacific Ocean and cannot be tangled in human affairs. I have to say you two shall never be together. She is a mermaid, and you are a human, that is something nothing can change. I'm sorry that we ever came to the surface, I'm only doing this so Lucia won't suffer a broken heart like those before her.**_

_**Hippocampus of the North Pacific.**_

Kaito stood there, staring at theten words that haunted him the most. 'I have to say you two shall never be together.'


	5. Story of the Past

_**Pichi Pichi Pitch**_

**Chapter 5**

Kaito stared out his window, holding the letter Hippo had sent him. _I have to say you two shall never be together._ That's what Hippo said in the letter. _I promise with all my heart I'll return soon._ That's what Lucia said before she left. "Now this doesn't make sense, Lucia would never break her promise or just never come back. I'm guessing her penguin must've sent this behind her back, because Lucia would never say something like this to me." He said to himself.

After a few hours the others finally showed up. Lucia sneezed. "Lucia, are you getting a cold?" Nikora asked. "No, I think someone just said something about me." She answered. "I guess that wouldn't be a surprise, people on the surface might be questioning your absence." She said with a laughing tone. "Yeah, I guess so." She said as she laughed with her. "Oh, looks like all the princesses are here." Nikora said as she stopped laughing. "What? Already? But I just just sent the letters yesterday." Lucia said with a very confused and surprised look.

"Well, let's ask them how they got here so fast." She said and they swam for the grand hall where the other six mermaid princesses were. "Welcome everyone." Nikora said, and they swam to them. "Hey, it's great to see you guys, I haven't seen you all since my birth." Seira said. "Yes, and what a beautiful Sunday that was." Coco said.

"How did you all get here so fast? I sent the letters out yesterday?" Lucia asked. "Well, you see we were talking about that, and we all discovered the same thing. That this prince came to all of us in the course of one day, which means he was going from country to country nonstop." Noel said. "And he asked us all the same question to combine countries." Caren said. "But of course we refused him." Coco said. "But every time we refused him, he would act as if he was fine with it." Seira said."So he came to us all in one day, and when we got the letters, we immediately came here, because we were told you were the first to be visited." Hanon said.

"Not to mention I was looking in my kingdoms records and I got ahold of one that told of an ancient kingdom that was centered somewhere that lost long ago, in our grandmother's time. Back then all the kingdoms were in peace, even the Panthalassa which is where Gackto came from. But then a great king from the Sea of Japan cam and demanded control over the kingdom." Rina said. "What happened to them all, and the kingdom?" Seira asked. "I don't know, the records were torn and I couldn't read anymore. But when I asked people about it, they said they didn't remember even if they were there." Rina said.

"So this great king must've been the prince's grandfather, he might be trying to finish what his grandfather started." Hanon said. "But we can't figure out what happened, we need to see what exactly went on if we're going to do something about it." Noel said.

"That's a good point but no records here have anything on that kingdom, I've looked many times through our library." Nikora said. "So what do we do?" Caren asked. _"Princesses."_ They heard a voice say, they turned to the fountain and saw a figure of light shine out of it. _"I know of that event."_ The voice said and the light showed a figure. "Aqua Regina." They all said. _"A long time ago, all seven seas lived together in harmony, and they were joined together to form one kingdom that was protected by seven princesses. One day a corrupt king from the Sea of Japan came and demanded that he be the one to take control of the oceans." _

"_When the princesses refused, he began attacking the kingdom and started a war with the princesses, and it lasted for five days. Everyday the war got worse and many people lost their lives trying to protect the kingdom, the princesses had no choice but to pull out a secret that had been pulled from existence until it was time to bring them forth. Each princess had a sacred staff that their pearls were to combine with for a power that only protected not fight. When they used them all together, it created a great blast that sealed the king and caused the princesses to lose their lives." _

"_The king was sealed, but his legacy was continued by his grandson. The kingdom was lost in the sea, no one has been able to find it since. As for the staffs, when the blast occurred, they were lost somewhere and buried in the sands. I myself don't know where they are, if you find them, you'll be able to seal the Sea of Japan's power for good, and that'll stop the war that is about to begin."_ Aqua Regina explained it all.

"But why do people who were there don't remember anything?" Caren asked. _"They don't remember because the blast caused a memory lapse that erased their memory of ever being in that kingdom, now they all serve you. And it's a good thing they don't remember, it would kill them to remember such a dark day." _She said with a sad face. "But where were you, you were still goddess back then weren't you?" Seira asked. _"Yes, but if they had used some of my power to even the odds, there wouldn't have been such a great destruction. I regret not doing anything. But that's why I have come to tell you of your new assignment." _

"_You must go and search for those ancient staffs, and bring them back here, and summon me once more. Then we can end this war for good, and peace will finally return to the seas, hopefully for all time."_ Aqua Regina's light was beginning to fade. _"Please princesses, find them, so I can help correct the mistake that was made." _She said and then she was gone. "Aqua Regina." Lucia said."Okay, so where do we start looking?" Hanon asked. "Well, the way I see it, they gotta be somewhere near the old kingdom, if we can find it, we can find the staffs. Plus that kingdom must've had a part for each princess, so if we study where the blast was, we might be able to track where they are." Rina said.

"Great! Now I wish I had paid better attention in math class!" Hanon said, and everyone laughed. "So what're we waiting for, let's-" Seira was cut off by screams coming from outside the kingdom, they all swam fast to the window to see mermaids swimming in panic.

"It's the prince's soldiers!" Coco shouted. "They must be here for Lucia!" Hanon said. "You all escape from the back and go back to the surface, I'll stay here and find Hippo." Nikora said. "But-" Lucia started. "No buts Lucia, go, now!" Nikora shouted. "Okay, come on Lucia, we gotta go." Rina said, and they all swam out for the back opening that was for emergencies. Hippo was runnig and found Nikora. "Nikora, we're under attack, we're under attack! Where's Lucia!?" He asked in a panic. "Calm down, she and the others went out the back. We gotta go find them." She said but a swarm of soldiers came in and Hippo managed to get to a hiding spot.

"Alright mermaid, where's the princess?" A soldier said. "I'll never tell the likes of you where she is." She said. "Listen, I'll give you one chance to make our prince happy, now make with the talking. Where is the princess?" He asked again. "I'll never tell you where she is, your gonna have to find some other poor fool to talk for you." She said. "Alright, your coming with us, we'll see what his royal highness wants to do with you." He said and he and another two guys grabbed her and began taking her out. "Hippo, find Lucia, and keep her safe!" She shouted before they swam away with her held captive.

"Nikora!" Hippo shouted. _I better get out of here before they find me too. Nikora, please be okay until we can rescue you. _He thought and swam through the back like Lucia did and began to swim for the surface. The soldiers swam up to the prince, with Nikora tied up. "Your highness, we found this mermaid, she wouldn't tell us where the princess is." The soldier said as he bowed before him.

"Really?" He asked as he swam and lifted Nikora's chin to get her to look at him. "Now, tell me where the lovely princess is, and you'll go free." He said with a smile. "Like hell I'll ever tell you where she is, you can do whatever you want but I'm not talking." She said as she moved her head to the side to remove his hand from her chin. "She's a brave one. We'll take her with us, maybe over time she'll talk." He said with his smile still on his face. "Gather the rest of the troops, we leave for home right now." He said. "Yes your highness." He said and went for the others. _Lucia, please stay hidden and safe. _She thought.


	6. Back on Land

_**Pichi Pichi Pitch**_

**Chapter 6**

Leaving was the easy part, but escaping view from the soldiers was the hard part considering there was a lot of open ocean. But thanks to a big reef, they were able to hide long enough to continue swimming for the surface.

"I can't believe this! Now we have a war that's already begun. It started the moment those soldiers were sent!" Caren screamed. "Caren I know your upset, but don't scream so loud, we are above water and in our mermaid forms!" Coco whispered to her. "Oh that's right, sorry. But still, what do we gotta do to get a break?" Caren said in a smaller yet still loud tone.

"Caren calm down, we did have about a month's worth of a break, and if we find those staffs we can end it quicker than you think. Then we can have another break, hopefully a break that'll last longer than we do." Lucia said. "Lucia's right, we need to hide here for a day or two, then we gotta go." Rina said. "How are we gonna get to an old kingdom we don't know about's location? There might be soldiers all over the seven seas. We might go a few miles and get caught." Noel said.

"Princesses!" A voice called. They looked out to the sea to see a figure swimming towards them. "It's Hippo!" Hanon said. "Princesses, I'm glad your safe." He said as he reached them, he was completely out of breath.

"Hippo, how'd you make it away?" Lucia asked. "I snuck out through the back of the palace and swam to the dolphins and hitched a ride here." He explained. "What's happened?" Rina asked. "The prince's soldiers came and invaded and when they couldn't find you they started seizing mermaids, and they took Nikora too. They thought she'd know where you were, but when she wouldn't say anything they took her back to the prince's country, and I left before anything else." He said.

"They took Nikora?" Lucia shouted. "Shh, Lucia, we'll get her back, there has to be some way we can reach the old kingdom before they start getting serious by destroying everything until they find us." Hanon said. "Maybe there's a sea where most the sea come together, like the southern Sea! We can take a plane and go to the closest place, and swim from there." Noel said. "That sounds like a good idea, but what if the earliest flight is too late for us to take? It could be like a month away." Coco said. "Well, the only way to find out is to go to the airport and see." Rina said.

"Okay, but not all of us can go, how about Rina, Noel, Seira and Coco go to the airport, and me, Lucia, Caren, and Hippo, look for a place to stay, it'll be dark soon." Hanon said. "Good idea, let's go." Noel said. They all got out and hid behind a giant rock as they changed into their human forms for the first time in a week. "So how will we know where to go after the airport?" Coco asked. "How about we meet back her in an hour and a half and continue from there?" Caren said. "Good, then let's start, the sooner the better." Rina said. Noel, Coco, Seira and Rina began walking away and disappeared.

The others walked in the other direction. As Lucia, Hanon, Caren and Hippo were walking down the street the girls were talking about where to go while Hippo began to think. _What am I gonna do, I have to find a way to keep Lucia from seeing Kaito. Although with all these mischievous mermaids against my beliefs on the matter, it won't be easy. _"Hippo what's wrong, you look deep in thought?" Lucia asked. "Oh, I was just thinking about the kingdom." He said right out the top of his head. "Well don't worry, we'll get back soon." Lucia said.

_I'm surprised she hasn't gone running off to him, maybe she's matured enough that she's putting her country before her love. _

Rina, Coco, Seira and Noel were walking down Main Street when Coco's shoulder hit someone. "I'm so sorry, I should've paid attention." She said as she turned toward the person she bumped. "No that's okay-" He was cut off as he got a look at the four girls. "Kaito!" They all shouted at once. "Rina? What're you guys doing here, I thought you left for the sea?" He asked. "I see you not only know about Lucia you know about us too." She replied. "Yeah, so where is Lucia, anyway?" He asked.

"She, Caren, Hanon and Hippo are looking for a place for us to stay the night." Noel answered. _Hippo? _He thought. "But I recommend you don't look for her." Rina said. "Why not?" He asked. "We aren't going to be here for very long, as soon as we figure out a plan, we're leaving." Rina said. "Why, what's going on?" He said sounding confused.

"We're on our way to the airport." Coco said. "Where you going?" He asked. "We have to find a safe way to get to the Souther seas without swimming there." Noel said. "There are people after us, considering we're you-know-whats." Coco said. "Now if you excuse us, we have to go, the sooner we find a way the better." Rina said, as they all began to walk Coco and Seira stayed behind. "Go look by the ocean in about an hour." She whispered as she walked off. When she caught up with them she turned her head and mouthed: "Good luck."

"I don't believe this, all the hotels are full, this sucks! I hate the tourist season." Caren complained as they all walked back to the meeting place. "Well, at least maybe we'll get a camping trip out of this." Hanon said. "How can you think of camping at a time like this!?" Caren said. "I'm just trying to liven up the mood here, you don't have to be rude. It ain't my fault the hotels don't have any rooms!" Hanon shouted. They began to bicker about the matter while Lucia tried to calm them down. "Stop you two, it's nobody's fault, now we might not have to camp or anything, Rina and the others might've found a flight." Lucia said.

"Lucia's right, sorry." Hanon said. "Yeah, but we still have to wait another half hour." Caren said. "What're we gonna do until then?" Hanon asked. "Maybe it's safe enough to go for a swim in the narrower part of the ocean." Hippo said. "That's a great idea. I could use a refreshing dip." Caren said. "Me too, how about you Lucia?" Hanon asked. "No I think I'll stay on the peak and watch." Lucia said. "Okay."

They all said as they ran into the ocean. Lucia walked up the peak and sat on the end. _The sea looks calm but it really is in a troublesome state now, I wish there wasn't anything in this world that could hurt the world and it's people. _Lucia thought.

"Nanairo no, kaze ni fukarete, tooi misaki wo mezashiteta.

Yoake mae, kikoeta merodii, sore wa totemo natsukashii uta.

Higashi no, sora e to, habataku tori tachi

Saa, takarajima ni, nukeru, chikamichi.

Nanatsu no umi no rakuen, arashi no yoru no atoni wa,

ai wo tsutaerutame, inochi ga mata umareru."

Kaito was walking towards the beach when he heard the singing. "That sounds like... Lucia!" He said as he started running. He reached near the peak when he looked upon it to see Lucia was really there, singing.

Nanatsu no kuni no Merodia, daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo,

tabidatsu hi ga kitemo, watashi wa, wasurenai."

She finished singing, and the bizarre part was, she didn't sound off key. For some reason she sang just as beautiful as she did in her mermaid form, it was a mystery to her too. _Why did I sing so nicely, whenever I sing in my human form, I sound like a piece of metal scratching a chalkboard._ She thought, and it was true, she did sound that way whenever she sang."So you kept your promise after all." She heard someone from behind her, she was frozen for a minute and slowly turned her head."Kaito!" She said as she got up and ran over and jumped onto him, causing them both to fall to the ground.

"Geez, was it necessary to jump on me that hard or were you planning to do something?" He said with that mischievous smile on his face. "Oh you pervert!" She said blushing at a very high shade of red, and they both laughed. "I told you I'd come back." She said. "I knew you would but what's this about you guys going to the Southern Seas?" He asked, she crawled off him and he sat up. "Who told you that?" She asked. "I saw Rina, Noel, Coco, and Seira in town, and they said they were on their way to the airport and Rina said I shouldn't look for you. But then Coco told me to look here." He said.

"Why would Rina tell you that?" She sounded a little confused. "I don't know either, but speaking of which, I got a letter a little while ago." He began to dig in his pocket. "Lucia!" Someone called. "Hang on, stay hidden for a minute." She said as she crawled to the edge. "What is it?" She called. "We were just checking to see if you were still there, by the way, was that you singing?" Hanon asked.

"Yeah, and I know what your thinking, but it's a mystery to me too." She answered. "Well, try not to sound like a scratching record." Caren said. "What's that supposed to mean!?" Lucia said. "It means what it sounds like it means." She said and stuck her tongue out. "I should come down there and sing like a scratching record in your ear!" She screamed down at her. "Swim away!" Hanon said, as they both dived down. "Those two can be so mean." She said as she turned and he was a few feet away from her. "But you know they have a point, you sounded much different than usual, I almost thought you were some other mermaid." He joked.

"I don't believe you people, wait a minute." She turned around again to look in the water. "Where's Hippo?" She asked, and looked around the sand to see him walking towards the hill that goes up the slope. "Oh gosh, who knows what he'll say or do if he sees you!" She quietly shouted. She looked to see him stop and bend down for a moment and then go back to the sea. Lucia sighed in relief. "Thank goodness." She said as she took a deep breath. "Lucia, look." She turned her head and her handed her a letter.

"What's this?" She asked. "Just read it." He said, she opened it up and read it. "Hippo sent this?" She asked. "You know the last thing I would've realized was that your penguin could write." He said. "This is not the time for jokes you dummy." She said as she handed back the letter. "Lucia!" She heard someone call again. "Not again!" She groaned. She turned to the edge again.

"What is it now?" She said. "Well aren't we a little testy. I just wanted to know if you've seen Rina and the others yet?" Hanon said. "Sorry, no." She answered. "Lucia, I'm coming up to talk to you, I'll be right up." Hippo said as he got out of the water and waddled up the beach. "Oh crud, he's coming up!" She panicked. "Here, I'll go home and come back later on tonight, can you live with that?" Kaito said. "Okay." She said, he quickly kissed her cheek and ran off before Hippo began to go up the peak, leaving a bright red Lucia.


	7. Mermaid's Day

_**Pichi Pichi Pitch**_

**Chapter 7**

Hippo made his way up the peak and sat next to Lucia. _I should strangle him right now for sending Kaito that letter._ She began to think about how to really hurt him until he spoke. "Lucia, I just wanted to say that I'm proud of you for being so mature about this situation, I was worried you'd go off to that human and forget all about your kingdom." He started. "Well, I have a few things to say to that, the first is that It isn't that surprising that I put my home and family before myself. Second, address him by his name, and third I feel that you've done something behind my back."

_Oh no, what am I gonna say to that? _He thought. "What do you mean?" He said. "I get the feeling that your only talking like this because you've done something without telling me." She said hoping to get him to confess. "Well, I did do something." _Bingo, I got him to say it!_ "I sent a letter to Kaito behind your back telling him that you wouldn't return." He said. "You idiot, I should strangle you, why would you do that!?" She shouted at him. "Okay I deserve this, but I did it to protect you."

That made her go from angry, to calm. "What do you mean protect me?" She asked. "Well, every mermaid whose fallen in love with humans always turn into bubbles or they get heart broken and feel that love doesn't exist, that hatred is the only thing in this world." Hippo said.

"But Hippo, Aqua Regina told me that she allowed me to reveal myself to him, and that I could be with him. But what I didn't understand was what she meant when she said he was more of a prince than I thought. He acts nothing like a prince, but back on the topic, I think I'm old enough to act on my own while knowing the consequences. But I'm not the only one, you never did this to Hanon and Rina. I think you sohlud know that those who can believe in their love, deserve a chance at it."

Hippo's eyes widened at her words, people who believe? He believed in his love with Yuri, but it ended with tragedy, but maybe that was because she was on opposing sides and was also serving for Gackto. Now that he thought about it, he realized that creatures in love with different creatures only end in tragedy because they didn't have enough beliefs that their love would be everlasting. "You're right Lucia, but that doesn't change the fact that he's not a prince." He said.

"I know but that doesn't stop me from loving him." She said. _Aqua Regina said I could do as I wish, as long as I continue to believe. _"Lucia!" She heard someone call, she turned her head to see Coco, Rina, Seira and Noel running up the peak. "Hey guys any luck?" She asked. "Yeah, but we need Hanon and Caren to hear this too, where are they?" Rina asked. "Out in the narrow part of the ocean." She answered. "Not anymore, here we are." Hanon said as she and Caren ran up the peak with everyone else. "Okay, so we found a flight that goes to the Antartica, but it doesn't leave for two days." Noel said. "So did you guys find a place for use to stay the night?" Coco asked as she turned to them.

"No, all the hotels are full, and we can't find anyplace else." Said Caren. "Great so where are we supposed to stay? We'll look ridiculous sleeping outside, and plus it gets chilly at night since it just turned spring." Coco said. "Well, camping sounds like fun, we can't go into the ocean while we're asleep, and we have no choice, I guess we're camping." Rina said. "Wait, why don't we go back to Pearl Baths, that place must still be empty, and even if it's not, we still might be able to stay a night." Noel said.

"Great idea let's try it." Rina said, and they all ran for the Pearl Baths. When they got there, it was still empty, but the sign said "Sold, new owners will arrive in one month." So they went inside and had a bath. "I can't believe we're back here again, I thought we'd never see this place again." Hanon said. "That's not a very nice thought Hanon, you knew we'd be back soon." Seira said as she splashed her. "Hey, you little." She said as she and Seira had a splash fight. "Hey you two, your hitting me!" Noel said as she joined the fight. "Here Coco, you have some too." Caren said as she flung water at her. "Hey!" She said and now everyone was in the fight.

After the bath fight, they all set up a space for them to sleep, the care takers had all ready put some beds into the place for the new owners and they all settled down and went to sleep. In the middle of the night when everyone was fast asleep, Lucia got up and left for the peak. He wasn't there yet, but she was willing to wait. She sat at the edge like she did before and just watched the sea, thinking about how she was going to tell him about everything that's happened in one week.

She let out a heavy sigh, she has too much to do. "Sounds like your deep in thought." She heard from behind. "I got a lot on my mind." She scooted back away from the edge. "What kind of things could your mind possibly gather in one week?" He said in a teasing voice. "Oh, your mean." She said. He let out a chuckle and sat next to her. She laid her head on his shoulder, and closed her eyes. "I won't be here long you know." She spoke after a moment. "I get it, it's one of those mermaid things right?" He said. She nodded. "When do you go?" He asked.

"We have a flight day after tomorrow." She said, her eyes remained closed. "So what's going on with you, your so stressed out, I can see it without even looking at you." He said. "Like I said, I have a lot on my mind." She said. "Would it help if you told me what's going on?" He asked, she nodded. After about 45 minutes of explaining the weeks actions, she let out another sigh, she was starting to get tired. "So that's what's wrong, so now what're you doing tomorrow?" He asked. "I don't know, but I'm getting sleepy, and I gotta get back before they notice I'm gone." She said. "They won't know if you get up early enough." He said.

"Early enough, what do you mean?" She asked. "I plan to stay right here with you." She began to blush. "The whole night?" She asked. "That's right, now that you've come back, there's no way I'm letting you go so easily." She blushed even more now. "You know you're even more cute when you blush." He let out a laugh as she hid her face in her legs. He wrapped his arms around her and she fell asleep in them.

When she woke up, she was still wrapped in his arms, the sun was starting to rise and she noticed he was still asleep. _He looks so peaceful when he sleeps._ She lay there very still trying not to disturb him, she felt happy there, she wished she didn't have to leave. But she did feel better now that he knew everything that was in her mind, even though to him, it takes a lot less to get into her mind. She smiled at her thoughts of him and his mean jokes about her mind. His eyes began to open.

"Good morning, Kaito." She said quietly, he kept his arms around her as he sat up. "Morning." He said as he let out a yawn. "I wonder what time it is." They both said, and laughed at saying the same thing in unison. "I've still got to go back and get ready for school." He said. "Oh yeah that's right, you humans have to go to school." She giggled. "What's that supposed to mean?" He said. "It means what it means." She said. "Well what would you say if I dragged you there and made you sit through it again?" She wiggled out of his arms and stood up. "You'll have to catch me first!" She stuck her tongue out and ran.

He quickly got up and ran after her, though she was a little faster because she outran him at first but before she could leave the beach her caught her. "Ha, thought you could get away?" He said playfully. "I did for a while." She said innocently. "Well I got you, now I gotta figure out what to do with you." He said evilly. "Nothing perverted or against my will if you please." He laughed. "I won't, but that does sound like fun." She turned her head. "You pervert!" He laughed at her. "Alright." He said and let her go.

"I gotta get back now, and the human has to go to school." She said. "Why do you keep calling me the human?" He asked. "Because you are human, I'm not no matter what form I'm in." She walked up and kissed him, which he gladly returned. After a moment she pulled away and whispered in his ear. "I'll see you later, my prince." And she ran off. _Prince?_ He thought.

She quietly snuck back into the bath house, and snuck back to her bed place, and slid in. "Ah Ha! You're busted Lucia!" Everyone shouted as they jumped up from under their blankets. "Huh? H-how long did you know I was gone?" She asked. "I woke up during the night, and saw you sneak out, then I told Hanon when she got up to use the bathroom, then when we all woke up a few minutes ago, everyone else found out." Seira said. "Seira, you ratted me out! Why you!" She began to chase her around the room. "So spill Lucia, where did you go?" Hanon said with her face all bright and anxious. "I just went to the peak." She said, it was the truth. "With who?" She pushed.

"Nobody." She said, that was a lie. "Liar! I know Kaito was there, I can see it in your eyes, your much more cheerful this morning!" Hanon said. "She's right, your face is bright red, you two did something for sure, spill, what'd you do?" Noel, Coco, and Caren pushed. "Well, I told him stuff, and I fell asleep in his arms." She said truthfully. "Aww, she slept with him! You're so lucky!" Hanon said. "When you say it like that, it makes it sound dirty." Lucia said."I know, let's meet them after school." Hanon suggested.

Just then Hippo woke up and started listening to the conver-sation."Who?" Rina asked. "Kaito, Nagisa, and Hamasaki." She said. "Absolutely not!" Hippo shouted. "We're not here for fun, we have to decide what we're doing about the staffs!" Hanon grabbed Rina and Lucia and dragged them out the door. "Well, you five can plan all you want, we're going to get ready." She said. "Hanon, stop pulling me." Rina complained. "Does anyone know what just happened?" Caren asked. "Nope." The other three said. "We gotta stop them, well, mainly Hanon." Hippo said.

"So first of all we gotta get new clothes, you can't expect us to go in the same clothes we wore yesterday. Besides I want Nagisa to see me in this weeks hottest fashion." She said, Lucia and Rina were no longer dragged, they were walking. "I know, let's stop here, at my favorite shop, they always have what I want." She said walking in a store, which Lucia and Rina slowly followed into. After about an hours worth of "put this on!" and "let's get this" they finally found clothes that suited them.

Hanon came out in an aqua blue top with no sleeves or straps, and a darker shade of aqua blue skirt that went down to her knees with a pair of dark blue 2in. heals. Rina came out in a Dark green P3 shirt with spaghetti straps, and long jeans with green flip flops. Lucia came out with a pink shirt with only one strap on one side, and none on the other side, with a short red shirt and her regular boots. "Ah, these clothes are so cool! I told you you'd find something Rina." She just smiled and gave a "you were right" look. "Now it's off to meet the guys!" Hanon shouted.


	8. Revealing, Flights, and Headaches

_**Pichi Pichi Pitch**_

**Chapter 8**

"Now it's off to meet the guys!" Hanon said as she turned and started walking. "Umm, Hanon, school doesn't end for another four hours." Lucia said. Hanon sweat dropped. "Okay, then we'll go get Coco and the others and have some fun!" She said happily, and they just followed.

"Caren, Noel, Coco, Seira! Get up, we're going out today!" Hanon shouted as she bursted through the door. "Going out? Going out where?" Caren Said. "Ah, those outfits are so cool!" Coco said. "I figured we'd go have what fun we could today since we leave tomorrow." She said. "That does sound like a good chance to relax and get good and energized for this little war we're in." Noel said. "So what're we waiting for? Let's go!" Hanon shouted. "Can we go get some ice cream first?" Seira said as she used her cute little irresistible face. "Let's go get ice cream first." Seira screamed for joy

_Note to self, never get suckered into that cute little face ever again._ Hanon thought. Although the ice cream was really delicious, and Seira had three helpings of it. After that Caren, Noel, and Coco wanted to go get new clothes too. Caren got a purple shirt with long jeans and purple flip flops, Coco got a yellow dress with spaghetti straps and it went a little above her knees, and Noel got an outfit similar to Lucia's only dark blue. Seira got an orange shirt with a white skirt.

School was boring as ever, all he could do was stare at the front and pretend to listen. Now Nagisa was in the same class as Kaito and Hamasaki was in the class ahead of them. "Well, class that's it for today, as soon as the bell rings your dismissed." The teacher said as he closed his teaching book and sat at his desk, it was about five minutes til the bell rings. "Hey Nagisa." Kaito called. "What?" He said as he walked over. "Hanon's back in town." He said as he stopped in front of him. "She is!?" He shouted. "Shh, yeah she is." _I wonder about something, maybe if he sees her in her mermaid form, he'd know it's her._ "Well then let's go find her after school!" He said all jumpy. "Well, Rina is too, so we should find Hamasaki too."

Just then the bell rang, and Nagisa was about to zoom out of the room, until Kaito grabbed his collar. "Whoa there hotshot, let's get Hamasaki, then you can speed out of here." He said as he dragged him out of the room. They went down the hall and saw Hamasaki. "Hey!" They both shouted. "Hey guys, what's up?" He asked. "You can take time out of your practice to see a friend of ours can't you?" Kaito asked. "That depends on who it is really." He replied. "It's Rina!" Nagisa blurted, several students stopped and looked. "Is Rina, Lucia, and Hanon back!?" People shouted.

"Umm, no, I was just telling him he got a letter from her, that's all." Kaito said quickly. Everyone just let out an "aww." and continued walking. "Why'd you say that?" Nagisa whispered. "Because they aren't here for very long and do you want a big group of girls hanging around them the whole time they're here and never leaving them alone?" He said.

"No, good point." He said. "So Rina is really back?" Hamasaki said quietly. "Yeah, all three are." Kaito said. "Well, what're we waiting for let's go see them." Nagisa said. "Okay, I can take off practice for Rina." Hamasaki said, and all three walked out the front door. They walked by the big crowd by the front gate and exited when they turned out the gate, there they were. Leaning against the wall, right by the gate, was Hanon, Lucia, and Rina.

"Hello boys." Hanon said as she leaned away from the wall. "Hanon!" Nagisa shouted as he ran over to Hanon. "Hey Hamasaki." Rina said with a very beautiful smile on her face. "Hey Rina, you do remember you promise, right?" He said with a charming smile. "Yeah, so let's go." She said as she grabbed his arm and they walked away. "You know that's the first time she ever did something like that." Hanon said. "Maybe she's finally seen the light." Lucia said. "Well let's catch up to them." Kaito said as he grabbed Lucia's hand and they ran to catch up. "Come on Nagisa!" Hanon said as she did the same.

They all went to the peak, for some reason, it was the girls who led them there. They stood and looked into the water. Suddenly, Hanon, Rina, and Lucia heard Aqua Regina's voice in their heads. _Hanon, Rina, Lucia has been able to reveal herself to the one she loves, now it's your turn, if you do, you will not turn into foam._ And the voice faded. "Well you heard her you two, now you need to do it!" She said as she tapped them on the shoulders. "Do what?" Nagisa asked. "Who said what?" Hamasaki asked. "Hanon and Rina have something they wanna show you." Lucia said. "Lucia, I don't think we should."

"Don't worry about it, if you do nothing will happen." She said. "Now do it!" She said as she tapped on their shoulders again. "Fine, we'll do it." Hanon said. "I can't, I'm not risking it." Rina said. "Well your doing it anyway!" Lucia laughed as she and Hanon pushed her over the side, in which Hanon quickly followed. "Hey!" Rina shouted as she hit the water. "Rina!" Hamasaki shouted. "Hanon!" Nagisa shouted. When they looked over the peak, they saw two figures in the water, one with long flowing aqua blue hair with two starfish in it, and the other with long green hair.

"Hanon, Rina, is that you?" Nagisa asked. "Who else do you think is down here with fins?" Hanon said. "Fins?" Hamasaki asked. Rina and Hanon lifted their tails for them to see. "Whoa, you're mermaids!?" Nagisa asked. "Duh!" Hanon said. "You know, this explains a lot." Hamasaki said. "Well, now you know why we left, and why we have to leave again." Rina said. "Come on you two, get out before the you know what gets you." Lucia said. "You're a mermaid too?" Hamasaki asked. "Yup, why else would I be perfectly calm and not hanging my mouth open." She joked.

It was true, they both did have their mouths hanging wide open, you would too if you found out your girlfriend was a mermaid. "Kaito, did you know about this?" Nagisa asked. "Yeah, I kinda did, but I wasn't sure if I was allowed to say anything." He said. "How come they didn't tell us before?" Hamasaki asked. "Because if a mermaid reveals her identity in any way, she turns into sea foam, but if a human realizes it, it's okay. But for some reason, we didn't." Lucia explained.

"So what do we do now?" Nagisa asked. "Well, now that you know that we're mermaids, we're safe to tell about the fact that we're leaving tomorrow." Hanon said. "What, your leaving, tomorrow, already!?" Nagisa asked. "Yeah, we gotta catch a flight." Rina said. "So what about the rest of today? What're we going to do for your last day?" Hamasaki asked. "I know what you guys should do!" Someone shouted, they all turned around and Saw Caren and the others, excluding Hippo. "How long have you guys been there, and where's Hippo?" Lucia asked. "Hippo's a little tied up at the moment."

"We've been here ever since you two revealed your selves, how come your not foam?" Coco asked. "We don't know either, so what are you guys doing here?" Hanon asked. "We came to help you with your problem." Caren said. "We all think..." Coco started. "..that the six of you..." Noel said. "..should all go on the plane with us." Seira finished. "Go with us? Are you kidding, they don't need to be involved!?" Lucia shouted. Lucia, Hanon, and Rina ran over to the group.

"Are the four of you nuts? They don't need to go, they'll be in real danger, and Hippo would never allow it. Besides, I don't want them getting hurt." Hanon said. "Yeah but the beauty of it is that they just come with us on the flight, not the battle." Caren said. "You know we don't mind." Kaito said. "What?" Rina asked. "We wouldn't mind going with you." Hamasaki said. "Why do you wanna go?" Hanon asked. "Because we can't let all of you face this burden alone." Nagisa said. "So how about it Lucia?" Kaito said. "What if you get hurt?" She said.

"Hey, do you really think I'll go down so easily just be-cause of a fear of getting hurt? I thought you knew me better than that?" He said. "Well, I don't know." Hanon said. "Come on Hanon, you know you want us to go." Nagisa said. "That may be so, but I also want you to be out of the way, you got it?" She said. "So does that mean we're going?" Hamasaki asked. "Well, okay, but you don't leave land under any circumstances, you got it!?" Lucia, Hanon and Rina shouted together. "We got it." The three guys said all at once.

"So the plane leaves tomorrow at noon, and it'll take at least four hours to get there. We've all ready got tickets, and we just picked up three more because we knew you guys would let them go." Caren said. "What, you guys knew they'd go?" Hanon said. "Yup, and we all need to go get ready!" Seira said cheerfully. "Bye bye, lovebirds!" They all said and ran off, leaving the guys, and three blushing girls. "Honestly, those four, they drive me crazy." Lucia said.

"Ditto." Hanon and Rina said. "So tell us where we're going, and why?" Hamasaki asked. Rina and Hanon told them the entire story while the two guys listened. Lucia and Kaito had already been through this, they just stood by and listened. "So that's everything that's happened, and I thought school was a problem." Nagisa said. "This is no time for jokes, Nagisa, this is serious. There are reasons we didn't want you three to go, this prince wanted one of us to marry him so we could combine countries, but we all felt that we didn't need to for two reasons, that we feel are not important for you three to hear." Hanon said. "Why not?" Hamasaki asked.

"Because it's embarrassing for us to say, now back to the point, just go home and pack, but remember, do not argue when we say to stay on the land, you don't set foot in the water. Not until it's safe, we can't even go until it's time to go, so if they find out you are associated with us, they could find you." Rina said. "Alright, we get the point." Nagisa said. "Then go and pack if you wanna go!" Hanon said. "Fine, I'm going." Nagisa said. "Hey, wait." Hanon said as she ran up to him and kissed his cheek. "Something to get you motivated." She said.

He then zoomed home. "He's fast." Hamasaki said. "He is when it comes to me." Hanon said. "Well, I'll go too then." Kaito said. "I'll walk you." Lucia said. "I'll walk you, Hamasaki." Rina said as she grabbed his arm and walked with him home. "I have to walk home alone? You people stink!" Hanon said as she ran all the way home.

Kaito and Lucia walked and stopped in front of his house. "So what time should you be at the airport?" He said. "I'm still not sure if you should go." She said with a sad face. "I told you that I want to go, I'm not letting you face this by yourself." He said. "But, what if something really does happen?" She said. "Then I suppose you'll have to go on without me." He said. "What!?" She shrieked. "Just kidding, you know I'd never get myself killed." He said with a smile. "That's not funny, I'm serious." She said. He pulled her into his arms, and she deeply blushed. "I'm telling you this now, I won't leave the surface, I'll stay right where you left me, as long as I go with you, I'm happy." He said. "Okay." She said, he lifted his head, and she kissed his lips. "We leave at 11:00 for the airport."


	9. The Flight

_**Pichi Pichi Pitch**_

**Chapter 9**

"Lucia, Lucia, wake up." Someone called. "Come on, you were the one who said eleven, now get up before I make you get up." Another voice called. She slowly opened her eyes, and saw Hanon and Rina. "Come on, get up. We gotta get dressed and ready for the flight, Caren and Noel have already gone to check us in." Hanon said. "Alright, I'm getting up, quit your nagging." Lucia said. "Who's nagging?" She argued. "You and your big mouth!" She said. "Why you!" She pounced on Lucia and they started playfully hitting each other.

"Ucia, geg your hab ou of my mouf!" Hanon said. "Okay you two, knock it off, we gotta get going." Rina said trying to pull Hanon off. "Okay, let's hurry, we gotta get going, who knows how many people are already there." Hanon said as she ran for the others.

They all exited the house with their small bags that they filled with useless supplies. "We gotta say goodbye to this place again." Rina said. "Oh, it's not like we won't be back." Seira said. "Your right, well, let's go, Caren and Noel must've checked us in by now and are probably waiting for us." Lucia said. "Yeah so let's go, the sooner we get there, the sooner we can touch the water again." Seira said. They all began to walk down the street, once again leaving the house they lived in for a long while.

"Well it's about time you guys got here, we've been waiting forever!" Caren said. "Caren you were only waiting about half an hour." Hanon said. "Well it felt like forever when your all alone in a big place like this." Noel said. "Wait, you mean Kaito and the other guys aren't here yet?" Lucia said. "Yeah, they're here, they just went looking for our flight while we waited for you." Caren said. "But I thought you already knew where it was." Rina said. "No, we don't, it's a huge airport with a lot of flight's, we're mermaids, not super geniuses." Noel said.

"Hey, Lucia!" They heard someone call. "Kaito, Nagisa, Hamasaki, there you are." Lucia said. "Yeah, we found the plane, they'll be boarding in a few minutes. So by the time we get over there they should start." Hamasaki said. "Good, so let's go!" Seira said cheerfully. "That girl knows how to squeal at everything." Coco said. "Whoa, girls wait a minute." Hanon said. "What is it?" Nagisa asked. "I need to speak with just the girls please." Hanon said. They all gathered around Hanon.

"We've never been on a plane before, what are we gonna do?" She whispered. "Don't worry, if your scared of heights, don't look out the window." Rina said. "Okay, but if I start to panic, it's because I am scared of heights." Hanon said. "Don't worry about it, I'll be seating next to you and Nagisa, I'll be there to comfort you." Seira said. "Okay, wait, I'm sitting next to Nagisa?" She said. "Yeah, we made it to where you three got to sit next to your boyfriends!" Caren said. All three blushed brightly.

"Hey if your done with your meeting Hanon, we gotta go." Kaito said. "Okay, let's go." Hanon said. "Hey, Rina, why are you, Lucia, and Hanon blushing so much?" Hamasaki asked. "Don't ask." She said just then Hippo came to say goodbye, he was swimming there because of the no pets policy. "Hey, why do Kaito and Nagisa and Hamasaki have bags?" Hippo said. "They're coming with us." Hanon stated. "Absolutely not! We have a job!" He shouted. "Now calm down, they're coming for the ride, that's all." Lucia said. "Besides they already know our secret." Hanon said. "What!?" He shouted. "Now boarding Flight 1479, Nonstop to Antarctica." Said a voice on the intercom.

"Antarctica? Why are we going there?" Nagisa asked. "Because we found the flight that went the closest to the part where the seas are connected the most with each other and found that if we swim from Antarctica we'll get there faster." Rina explained as they all walked to the place. "Yeah, and Subaru will be there too, he's a friend of mine there, and he'll take care of you guys while your there." Caren said. "So you guys won't be freezing if that's what your worried about. There's a shelter that has the best heating you'll be staying at while we're gone." Lucia said.

"Look, there's the terminal over there." Hamasaki said as he pointed to the area. "Those three can't go!" Hippo shouted. "Hippo, they're going, I'm not leaving them here!" Lucia said. "Lucia." Kaito said quietly. "It's boarding so let's go." Rina said. They went to the lady taking the boarding passes and they were told where to sit.

They were seated in rows 6 and 7, each row had five seats in it. In row 6 was Nagisa, Hanon, Seira, Lucia, and Kaito. In row 7 was Coco, Noel, Caren, Rina, and Hamasaki. After about half an hour the plane began to take off. "Oh man, I'm feeling nervous already." Hanon said. "I told you I'd be here to help you when we took off." Seira said. "Yeah, I know." She said. "Remember, if your scared, don't look out the window." Lucia whispered, and Hanon nodded, Lucia yawned. "You tired?" Kaito asked. "Yeah, I didn't get much sleep." She said. "I'll bet with all this business going on." He said.

"Yeah, I feel a little stressed." She said, and she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Hey, you feel a little warm." He said as he put his hand on her forehead. "Whoa, you really are warm, maybe you've been under too much stress." Hanon and Seira turned their heads. "Is she feeling okay?" Seira asked. "I feel fine, I just need some sleep and I'll be okay." She said. "Okay, but if it gets worse you have to take it easy until you get better." Kaito said. "Okay, but once I get some much needed sleep I'll be okay." And she drifted to sleep.

"Hey, Hanon." She heard someone call, she looked behind. "What?" She asked. "I hear you people over there, is Lucia okay?" Rina asked. "Well, we don't know, she feels a little warm, maybe she's been on a little too much stress with this whole situation." She said. "Well, she hasn't gotten much sleep, so maybe she really will feel better after she gets some." Seira said. "Good point, Seira says she hasn't gotten much sleep which is kinda true." Hanon said. "Yeah, maybe she'll feel better when we get there." Rina said, Hanon sat back down.

Lucia's eyes opened. "Hey, you feel any better?" Kaito asked. "Yeah, I told you, I just needed some sleep." She said with a smile, but he still put his hand on her forehead to make sure. "Well, your still a little warm but not as warm as you were a couple hours ago." He said as he put his arm down. "Well, I feel much better so you don't have to worry about me. I wonder how long it is until we get there, being a mermaid, we don't like being so far above ground." She said.

"Well, from what I've seen we've got about another hour and a half." He said. "Okay, but I'll be right back." She said getting up. "Where you going?" He asked. "Where else can I possibly go on a plane?" She said sarcastically. "Oh." He said, and she walked to the back where the bathrooms were and went into one. "Kaito, where'd Lucia go?" Seira asked. "She just went to the bathroom, she'll be back." He said. _I Wonder if she's using it, or doing something else._ Seira thought. "I'll be right back, Hanon." She said as she got up and went to the back.

She knocked on the door. "Lucia, can I come in? It's me Seira." She said quietly, and the door was unlocked. She entered the room and shut the door. "Lucia, what're you doing in here?" She asked, and looked at Lucia. "Nothing, I just needed to find a quiet place for a minute." She said with her back turned to Seira. "What's wrong?" She asked, and she went to look at her face. Lucia's face was a little red, and her eyes were wide and she was breathing heavily. "Lucia, what's wrong with you? Should I go get help?" She said beginning to panic. "No, don't get anyone, I'm fine it's just the altitude." She said, continuing to breathe heavily.

"I still think I should get someone, your face is red, and you look like your about to kill over." She said continuing to panic. "Seira, I'm fine, it's just that my body is reacting negatively to the altitude of the plane. Being a mermaid, I can't stand this height, I need to be on the ground or else I feel like this." She said starting to breathe a little easier. "So has this happened before?" She asked, calming herself down. "No, but I'm sure that it's just the flight that's making this happen."

"I still wanna go get someone, it may be the flight but we still got about another hour before we land, and we cant let you suffer like this." She said. "Okay, go get Kaito." She said, and Seira nodded and walked fast out of the room, shutting the door. She walked back to the seats. "Kaito, Lucia needs you for a second." She whispered. He got up and walked to the back, Seira sat down, she wasn't needed anymore. "Lucia?" He said as he entered the room. "What's wrong?" He asked as he walked in front of her and knelt down. "I can't breathe, and i feel light headed." She said through her breathes. "Is this why you came back here?" He asked. "Yeah, at first it was just a little light headed, but then it got worse and i couldn't get up and go back." She said. "You should've said something when you were getting up." He said as he got a cold towel and dabbed her forehead with it to cool her down. "I didn't know what to say, besides, i don't like people always worrying about me." She said with a faint voice.

"Well, do you think people are gonna think more about your disliking towards worrying about you, or do you think people are gonna think about your health more?" He asked. "My health." She answered. "Right, so just say something when your feeling bad, or it'll get worse and you can't be helped. Thank goodness it's just a little light headed, or is there anything else your not telling me?" "No, that's it." She said, and she started breathing normal. "I hate flying." He laughed. "I'll bet, being a mermaid, you must not be able to take this height." He said through his laughter. "I don't find it funny." She said. "I'm sorry, but that was a little funny. Do you feel better?" He asked with a smile. "Yeah, thank you." She said and she smiled too. He gave her a hug and kissed her forehead. "Let's go back." He said as he helped her stand up and walked her back to their seats.

"Thank you Seira." She said as she sat down. "Your welcome Lucia." She said with a smile. Lucia leaned her head on Kaito's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her. The hour went by fast and they were already landed, and so began their journey into the sea to find their staffs.


	10. The Airport

_**Pichi Pichi Pitch**_

**Chapter 10**

The plane landed and they had gotten off, and went to a payphone. "Hello, Subaru? It's Caren. Yeah. I know it's been a while. Uh huh. Yeah well actually I need a favor from you, you see me and my friends have a job to do here and we have three friends who need a place to stay until we're all done. Yeah, we're already here. Really, thanks Subaru, see you in a few." She said and hung up the phone. "He says your more than welcome to stay there, but don't mention the whole mermaid thing, he still doesn't know." She explained.

"So where is this place anyway?" Hanon asked. "It's just about a mile away, there's already transportation on it's way, all we gotta do is wait for it." Caren said. "When we get there, we'll stay the night, it's too late for us to go. We'll leave first thing in the morning." Rina said. "Right." Said all the girls, they went to grab their bags and walked to the entrance. "Wait, we don't have any jackets and it's probably freezing out there. Plus who ever heard of an airport here?" Coco said.

"Well, this is a very small airport and we aren't going outside until he gets here, we'll be waiting in the chairs over there. Then later me, you and Noel will go to the ocean and find Hippo." Caren said. "Okay, how long will it take for him to get here Caren?" Lucia asked. "About and hour." She answered. "What'll we do for an hour?" Coco complained.

"Well, we can either sit in the chairs for an hour or we can find something else to do." Noel said. "Well, I just sat on my butt for over four hours, I ain't sitting anymore!" Hanon said. "Well Hanon find something better to do other than nagging and complaining!" Noel said playfully. "I don't nag or complain, complaining falls under Coco's category." Hanon said. "Hey, I don't complain!" She said in defense. "You just did." Hanon said. "Well, if I had to say, complaining is under Coco's category, and nagging is under Hanon's." Rina said.

"Even Rina says I nag!? What is with you, I don't nag!" Hanon shouted. "Hanon calm down." Lucia said as she came from behind and grabbed her shoulders. "I can't knowing everyone thinks I nag!" She continued. "Hanon, listen you don't nag, everyone's teasing you." She said trying to calm her down. "Your just teasing?" She asked. "Yeah, we aren't that mean, she was just playing when she said that you nag and complain." Lucia said with a smile. "Okay, but I don't nag!" She said for the last time. "We know, we were kidding too." Rina said. "Well, okay, but if someone says I nag again, I'll nag you all day long in your ear." She said threateningly.

"Then I guess we better not tease her, or else we get the death penalty." Lucia said teasing. "Lucia, I'll get you for that!" Hanon said and she started chasing Lucia around the airport. "Lucia, just stop and take it like a real mermaid!" She said out loud, but no one was around to hear. "Hanon don't shout that out like that!" Rina said. "Hanon, come on quit chasing me!" Lucia said laughing, everyone else started laughing too. "Well, this certainly is killing time." Coco said.

"Lucia, when I catch you your gonna wish you never said that!" Hanon shouted. "Well then I guess I better run faster, I don't wanna go deaf from your nagging in my ears." Lucia teased again. "Oh you'll pay for that!" Hanon said and began to run faster. "Hey where'd she go?" Hanon asked as she stopped, everyone looked around and didn't see Lucia anywhere. Rina and Kaito felt a tap on their shoulders, they turned their heads to see Lucia hiding behind them. "What're you doing?" Rina asked quietly. "I'm hiding." She said with a little giggle.

"How'd you get back there?" Kaito asked. "I slipped through the decorative plants over there and snuck over here." she said. "Ah ha! There you are." Hanon shouted and charged at her. "Uh oh, I gotta run." She said and ran off. "Hey, Hanon, knock it off, you can't chase her forever." Rina said. "But she can't run forever, so when she gets tired I'll get her and stop running around." Hanon said and continued running after Lucia. "Honestly, those two. They can give me a headache." Caren said. "I don't know, I like these funny situations, and we always end up laughing." Coco said.

"And it's fun to see the trouble you get into because of it." Noel said. "Trouble? Oh man, I gotta catch them!" Rina said and ran off for them. "What's her problem?" Nagisa asked. "She's seen much more trouble from those two than any of us." Seira said. "Well, we better go find them." Hamasaki said, they picked up their bags and walked to find them. When they went around a corner where the bags from flights came in and out, they found them. But Lucia was on the ground with a couple bags on her. "What happened?" Kaito asked.

"Well, I was chasing Lucia and she came around here and I caught up to her but Rina grabbed me and so I tripped and ran right into a suitcase which tipped over and a few more bags tipped over and fell onto Lucia and she ended up where you now see her." Hanon said, and everyone looked at Lucia. "Could someone help, one of these bags is crushing my legs." She said weakly, and Kaito walked over and pulled the three bags that were crushing her. He held out his hand and she took it and he pulled her up. But her legs felt wobbly after a heavy bag had been on them and she almost fell over.

"You okay?" He asked softly. "I think so, I just feel a little tippy." She said with a smile, and he laughed at the word "tippy". "Anyways Lucia, I guess bags falling on you was enough for me, so I feel that I am happy with that and I'll stop chasing you." Hanon said. "Okay, I'll live with that." She said, everyone laughed. "Well, we got about another forty-five minutes before he gets here, so what do we do now?" Caren asked. "Don't know." Rina said. "Well, I feel like I just ran a mile, so I'm going to go sit down." Lucia said and walked back to where their stuff was, Kaito followed her.

"I feel the same way, I think I'll go too." Hanon said, she was still out of breathe, and Nagisa walked with her. "Well, what do we do?" Seira asked. "Hey Seira, the snack bar might have ice cream, why don't you go look?" Noel said as she handed her a few hundred yen. "Okay!" She ran off. "She is easily persuaded with sweets, especially ice cream." Noel said with a victorious smile. "Well, those five are covered, but what about us!?" Caren asked getting impatient.

"Well I'm going to sit with Lucia and the others, I feel exhausted from this entire trip." Rina said and Hamasaki walked with her, of course. "Well, what about us three?" Coco asked. "How fast does Hippo swim?" Noel asked. "Well, if he was in a big hurry, I guess he'd be here in about half an hour. I say that because he was really mad when he found out Kaito and the guys were coming. He might come here fast to keep those three from doing all the good stuff of being a couple." Caren stated. "What good stuff?" Seira asked as she came back with a small bowl of ice cream.

"We'll tell you when your older." Caren said with a smile as she patted her head. Seira just had a blank confused face. "Well, I'll go sit with the others." She said and walked off. "Well, maybe we should go see if Hippo's here." Noel said. "But it's cold outside!" Coco said. "See what we mean when we say you complain!?" Caren said loudly. "Okay fine, but we have no coats." Coco stated. "That's okay, the airport carries extras." Caren said. "You know too much of this place." Coco said. "Well, I do rule the ocean near here." Caren said with a mocking tone.

Meanwhile in the Sea of Japan... "Your highness, I know you wish to continue your grandfathers legacy, but you can't be serious." One of the guards said. "Silence, I will not tolerate soldiers who back sass me! Now I have taken a liking to the princess of the North Pacific, and I will make her mine, whether she loves another or not, all she needs is a little persuasion." The prince shouted. "But your highness, we still don't know where she is, the mermaid refuses to talk. We even tried tortures, she still keeps her mouth shut." He said. "Well, if we still can't get anything out of her, there's no point in keeping her, if she doesn't talk within three days, kill her." He ordered. "Yes, your highness, forgive my incompetence." He said. "Keep searching, that princess will be found and she will be mine."

Back with the girls... Lucia sneezes. "You catching a cold?" Kaito asked. "No, I think someone's talking about me." She said with a smile. "Who'd wanna talk about you?" He said. "Hey, your so mean!" She said with a frown. "I was kidding." He said. "Hmph!" She said. "Lucia, we're going to see if Hippo's here." Caren said. "I'll go with you." She said. "No! I mean, we only need us three to go, and plus, you gotta wait for Subaru, you, Hanon, and Rina are the only ones who can identify him." Caren said quickly. "Okay, I'll stay." She said.

They left after grabbing a couple coats and walked out into the cold. "I wonder how far we are to the ocean." Lucia said. "I don't know I guess not far if they're walking there, but Caren knows this place, there's nothing to worry about." He said with a sweet smile that Lucia loved. "Well, I know I shouldn't worry, but I can't but worry." She said. "You care too much." He said. "Hey, you can never care too much about the people you love." She said with a smile. "Does that include me?" He asked. "Of course it does, what would make you think different?" She said with a mocking voice.

"Well, I just wanted to be sure." He said. "You're an idiot." She said. "Hey, let's not get mean." He said. "You were mean just a few seconds ago, so why can't I be mean back, you always act so innocent when you get a taste of your own medicine!" She argued, and he moves her head so she's facing him and kisses her. She closed her eyes and let him kiss her, she liked his kisses, they made her feel loved. "How's that for a taste of medicine?" He asked as they parted. "Very nice." She giggled. "If Hippo ever saw that, he'd throw a huge fit." Seira said to herself. "But then again, they aren't the only ones getting all lovey dovey." She said and giggled to herself and continued to eat her ice cream.

"This is really cold, Caren, why didn't you tell me it was so cold?" Coco said. "Because if i did you wouldn't have come, and you would complain about going even more." She answered. The snow was thick making it a little hard to walk, but they still had ways to go before they reached the sea.


	11. Staying at Subaru's

_**Pichi Pichi Pitch**_

**Chapter 11**

Noel, Caren, and Coco wandered through the snow, Caren leading the way. "Caren, how far is it, I'm cold and tired!" Coco said. "Coco, like I said a few seconds ago, we've only been out for five minutes, and we've still got a few meters to go before we reach the place where Hippo would meet us. We won't be out here much longer." Caren said getting irritated by her constant complaining and whining about how it's cold out here. "Actually I think that's it up ahead." Noel pointing to a frozen over place where the oceans tide rolled but froze almost instantly when it touched the snow.

"Yeah, that's it. Hippo should be here soon if he already hasn't gotten here." Caren said, just then a figure flew right by them and then stopped a few yards away. "Ai! What's that, a snow monster!?" Coco said as she jumped into Noel's arms. "Get a hold of yourself Coco, there's no such things as snow monsters, it's probably an otter, they're known to be in these parts." Noel said, as she dropped Coco to snow.

The figure approached them at incredible speed. "There you are, we must find Lucia and the others!" Said the figure in a loudly and scared Coco so much she started beating the figure. "Oh my gosh Hippo, are you okay?" Caren asked as she knelt by Hippo. "Why am I always the one to get beat up for caring about a few troublesome girls?" He asked.

"Sorry, you scared me, I thought you were a snow monster." Coco explained. "Well, we must hurry, I can't let Lucia get too close to Kaito, and Rina and Hanon too!" He said as he ran for the airport. "Oh man, he'll ruin this for them! We gotta do something." Noel whispered as they ran to catch him. "I got a plan, Coco, you grab him, Noel, you use that scarf he has to tie his mouth shut, and I'll say he had an accident when we get there and we'll keep him under lock down til we leave." Caren said. "Right, sounds like a plan." Noel said.

They carried out their plan, only he didn't go without fidgeting a lot, and almost made it to the airport without being caught, but they got him. They entered the airport with him tied to their arms to keep him from waking up and running away. "What happened to Hippo?" Lucia asked as she ran to them. "Well, we found him and he met with a vicious otter who tackled him and he fell unconscious." Caren lied, at first Lucia couldn't believe it, but slowly started to believe their story. "Okay, well, the airport got a call from Subaru, he's about ten minutes away from here." Lucia said.

"Great, so all we gotta do is wait ten more minutes. And pray he doesn't wake up for that ten minutes plus the ride there." Caren said, but the last sentence she whispered so only Coco, and Noel could hear her. "Yeah, so what should we do?" She asked. "Well, I'm cold and tired, I'm sitting down." Coco said and plopped into a chair a few away from Rina and Hama-saki. "Okay, I'm going back to my seat." Lucia said as she sat back down next to Kaito, and flashed a smile to him. "So all we gotta do is keep him quiet and we're safe!" Caren urged.

The ten minutes flew by faster than they thought it would and they ended up seeing their ride right outside withing seconds. Subaru stepped out and Caren ran out to greet him. "Subaru!" She shouted as she gave him a hug. "I missed to Caren, I haven't seen you in like three months. Anyways, you guys ready to go?" He said. "Yup, we just gotta load our small luggage and we can go, and the sooner the better." She said thinking about Hippo. "Okay, let's load then." He said and went inside and everyone greeted him, and started loading what little luggage they had.

They were done in a flash and were on the way, and the vehicle was a big van that had wheels that move best in the snow. So it moved faster than a normal van with regular wheels did. Hippo didn't wake up until they were half way there, but as soon as Coco saw a sign of waking, she tapped his head and he went out like a light. _That was so close, if he wakes up, all hell will break loose. _She thought. "Well, here we are, this is the place where I study, it makes a great place to stay in snow storms and it's warm inside, plus there are plenty of rooms for you to sleep in." Subaru said as they entered the building, Hippo still asleep.

"Wow, it's bigger than I remember. You sure this is okay? Will we keep you from your studies?" Caren asked. "Not at all, your welcome to stay, besides I get lonely and I owe you since you helped me with that one experiment where it involved a person." He said with a smile. "Oh yeah, you do owe me for that, I couldn't sit still or talk right for three weeks." She said as she laughed.

"Yeah, sorry, I didn't know it would explode like that." He said. "Well, actually it burst into flames, then exploded." Caren corrected. "Okay, miss smarty pants, I'll show you where you'll stay, how long are you staying anyway?" He said as he led them up the stairs. "Well, we're only here for tonight then we gotta leave to search the terrain tomorrow, and when we finish that we'll stay one more night, then we'll leave." Rina said. "But the guys stay here." Lucia finished. "Sounds like a plan, but I do warn you guys, my research can be noisy." He said with a smile. "We don't mind at all, we come a very noisy place." Hamasaki said.

"Do you mind if your all spread out or in the same room?" He asked as they stopped. "What do you mean?" Hanon asked. "Well, I gotta know if you mind sharing rooms with both guys and girls." He said. "Well, I don't mind." Seira said. "Me neither." Coco and Noel said. "I think everyone doesn't mind." Lucia said. Okay then, this room will be for Lucia, Hanon, Rina, Nagisa, Kaito, and Hamasaki. There are sliding doors to divide the room for privacy." He said and continued to walk to the next room. "This will be the room the rest of you will be staying in." He said and they all went into their assigned rooms.

"Hey Caren, you said he didn't know about the mermaid thing right?" Hanon said. "Yeah, so be quiet." Caren said. "But where do we go to have a bath, I'm itching to touch water again. After a flight of over a thousand feet in the air, I need water." Hanon whispered. "If you wish to take a bath, the baths are down the hall to your right." He said and Hanon grabbed Lucia and Rina and sped to the baths.

"Hanon don't drag us, we can walk you know!" They objected. "Wow, she wasn't kidding when she said she wanted water." Caren said, she sweat dropped. "Hey guys come in the waters great!" Hanon screamed. "What? She's in there already?" Noel said. "Well, let's go!" Seira said as all the girls ran for the bath room. "Well, I guess we better just start getting ready for bed, it's late and they gotta go early tomorrow." Hamasaki said. "Yeah, come on Nagisa." Kaito said as he dragged him into the room."Ahh, this feels so good, after a long flight, it feels nice to get your legs wet and sprout your fins."

Hanon said as she splish splashed her tail around. "Hanon, your getting water on the floor!" Caren said. "Sorry, I just feel so relaxed, and I gotta wave my tail around to enjoy what time I have to be like this because I won't have time to enjoy my fins when we leave tomorrow." Hanon said and everyone quiet down. "Well, we gotta put our duty first, we only have four days til it begins." Rina said. "And who knows what'll happen if we fail." Noel said. "But it's nice not to think about it, when we say we'll find the staffs and save our seas, it makes me happy, and I know we'll be successful!" Seira said.

"Your right, after all, we do have Aqua Regina on our side, as long as we do our part without fail, we'll win." Lucia said. "Yeah!" Everyone shouted. Soon they got out and dried themselves back to their human forms and dressed into their sleep wear. They all went to their rooms and said goodnight to each other. Lucia said she was going to be a minute and ended up going to the roof. The roof wasn't cold because it was an observatory like place.

She sat by the window and looked into the snow and saw nothing but white."Lucia, why'd you come up here?" Asked a voice, she turned around and it was Kaito. "I just came to think." She said."Think, think, think, that's all you've been doing the last few days." He said as he sat next to her. "Well, there's a lot to think about." She mumbled. "Okay, like what?" He asked. "Well, there's the problem of going and looking through a huge sea for an old kingdom. Then there's the fact that I gotta part from you again." Sh said sadly. "Is that what your worried about? Come on, you managed a week without me, I think a day or two won't hurt you." He said.

"But still, I don't know what'll happen, and I can't say whether or not we'll find that kingdom, the odds are slim." She said. "You can't worry about every little thing that hurts you or everyone else, you gotta live with it. There's bound to be problems that gotta end badly once in a while, but if you worry about it, it just gets harder to deal with." He said as he wrapped his arms around her. "I guess your right. I'm sorry for all the trouble this must be causing you though." She said as she closed her eyes and buried her face in his chest. "I don't have problems as long as I'm here with you." He said.

"Thank you." She said softly. "Just remember what I told you, I'll stay on the surface right where you left me, so you'll be fine." He said and kissed the top of her head. "Right." She said. _She really is that scared of this whole event? Well, I can't blame her, but she seems so frightened by this._ He thought for a minute. "Is it okay if we stay like this for the night?" She asked quietly. "Sure, anything for you." He said, and she fell asleep, but just after she said "I love you."


	12. Searching

_**Pichi Pichi Pitch**_

**Chapter 12**

Lucia woke up and she was still wrapped in Kaito's arms, and she felt so warm and protected. "Lucia! Lucia, where are you?" She heard them call, Kaito opened his eyes. "What's all the ruckus?" He asked. "They're looking for me." She answered. "Well, then let's go find you." He said, and she giggled at his words. "Okay." She said and they went downstairs to see everyone running around. "Lucia there you are!" Hanon said and ran to her. "Did you sleep on the roof?" She asked. "Yeah, it was nice up there so I stayed there for the night." She answered.

"Were you up there with her Kaito?" She asked as she nudged him on his arm. "Stop that, I just found her up there and stayed with her that's all." He said, but Hanon wasn't buying it. "You two did something, I know it!" She accused. "We didn't do anything!" They both shouted at the same time. "Okay, you don't gotta yell." She said and walked off. "Why does she always think we do stuff whenever I spend time with you?" Lucia questioned. "I have no idea but it better not be an every day thing."

He said. "Everyday?" She asked. "Well, I intend to stay with you when you get back, so don't expect us to separate again." He said with a smile."Okay, I'm going to go get ready." She said as she ran to her room to change.

"Everyone ready!?" Hanon shouted loudly that the whole continent could hear her. "Yes." All the girls said. "It's warmer outside right now so you guys be careful, don't get lost. It's very easy to get lost in a land full of snow." Subaru said. "Okay, thanks Subaru." Caren said. Lucia, Hanon, and Rina stayed behind for a few extra minutes with the guys. "You'll hurry back right?" Nagisa asked. "Count on it." Hanon said and she hugged him goodbye. "Promise me you'll be careful, Rina." Hamasaki said.

"I promise to be extra careful, if it means I'll see you later." She said with a smile and she kissed him."Remember you said to stay right here, so don't leave under any circumstances." Lucia said like an adult telling her child not to move from a corner. "Lucia, I'll be fine, what could happen out here in the middle of Antarctica?" He said sarcastically. She pulled him into a hug and he hugged back. "I'll be back soon." She promised, and he gave her a kiss which she gladly returned. "Love you." She said as she pulled away, and all three ran to catch up to the others.

"Well, you guys were getting a little cozy with those guys back there, maybe you should stay behind and give them a taste of the love medicine." Coco said, and all three blushed deeply. "Just stay on task, we aren't far from the coast to the ocean." Rina said. "Yeah, yeah, but still. I bet if you could you three would just dump the job on us and go get lovey dovey with your boyfriends." Noel said, the trio blushed even more. "At least we have boyfriends and aren't picking on you for not having any!" Hanon shouted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Caren asked. "Your right, Caren has Subaru, you two are the lonely duo!" Hanon shouted and pointed to Noel and Coco. "Hey, well, at least we don't have a little shrimp for a boyfriend!" Coco shouted. "A shrimp he may be, but at least he's caring and tries his hardest for me!" She shouted. _That's right, I'm always picking on him, but even though I do. He still does his best, just for me. _Hanon thought. "Okay everyone knock it off." Rina said casually. "And you Rina, your boyfriend always looks like he has brain damage, always boxing and stuff!" Noel shouted.

That ticked Rina off. "He doesn't have brain damage! The only people with brain damage, is you three!" She shouted. "Why am I included, I'm not saying anything?" Caren said. "Yeah because you have Subaru!" Hanon said. "It's not like that! He's just a very close friend who happens to be a boy!" Caren said with a red face. "Well, it counts, that's the closest you'll ever get to a boyfriend!" Coco shouted. "Why you, at least I'm close to having one, unlike you who doesn't even come remotely close!" Caren shouted. "Enough!" Lucia shouted so loud everyone shut up.

"Geez, when you fight, you give me a head ache." She said and continued walking. "Gosh, what's her problem?" Noel asked. "Well, maybe Lucia wants to get this over with more than the rest of us do. I mean all we're doing is fighting." Hanon said. "Yeah, so we should stop fighting and find the kingdom so we can go back, then go back home!" Seira said with a great big smile and ran to walk next to Lucia. "Seira's right." Rina said, and everyone walked on, without fighting the rest of the way.

"Have you found them yet?" The prince said, getting impatient. "Not yet your highness, but we should receive word from the sharks any minute now." One soldier said. "Hurry up, I want that princess found before they find those staffs!" He shouted. "Yes, your highness." He said and went back to the front to wait for word. _Just you wait, princess of the North Pacific, I'll make you pay for making a fool of me. Then once I find you, I'm going to find this human, and destroy his very existence!_ He thought. "Your highness, we just got word from a shark who searched the Southern Seas, they're searching the center of the equator." A soldier shouted. "Excellent, we leave immediately." He said and they were gone.

"Look, there's the shores over there!" Coco shouted. "Yeah, but be careful, it's really cold down there, Noel and I can handle it, we're from these waters. If we go north west of here, we should find it." Caren said. "Okay then, let's go." Lucia said, and they dove into the water they were dying to feel on their legs again. "Ah, this feels much better than a cramped bath." Noel said. "Well, let's not be picky, at least there was a bath." Caren said in defense. "Your right, but still you gotta admit, this is much better." Coco said. "I never said I disagreed" Caren said with a smile.

"So how far are we from the place?" Hanon asked. "Well, the center of the equator is still ways North, but first we check the center of the Southern Sea. So we still got a few miles out before we reach it." Lucia said. "Yes, but when we get there, there's gonna be millions of places to look. How will we find them in such a short time?" Seira asked.

"Well, they might respond to our pearls for being so close, so we'll see how that works." Lucia said. "That's a good plan, they just might, seeing how they're supposed to be called by the pearls, but they have to be at close range until they have chosen their master, that's what Aqua Regina said." Hanon said. "Hey look, up ahead, there's some kind of shine." Rina said, they continued swimming towards the shine Rina spoke of. "What is it?" Seira asked, they all stared but couldn't make out what it was. The light covered the item. "I can't tell, it's too bright to see it clearly." Noel said.

"Look, the light's starting to fade." Hanon said, and it was true, the light started to dim. "I think it's one of the seven staffs. Look, it is!" Coco said, and it was. The light dimmed to reveal a long staff, with an opening on the top for the pearl. It was skinny, bright, and had an insignia on the top, it read "Pearls to Protect." "It's purple, so it's Caren's." Noel said. "It's mine?" Caren asked. "Yes, look at the color." Rina said, and it really was purple, and it was made just for her. "Well, go on Caren, you're the only one who can grab it." Seira said.

Caren swam up and hesitantly grabbed it, and when she did a burst of light appeared and surrounded Caren. "What's going on?" Caren asked. "It must be your touch has re awakened it, and it's claiming you as it's master." Lucia said, the light disappeared. "That's one down, six more to go." Hanon said. "We must not be far from the rest." Coco said. They continued to swim forward, searching for some kind of light and that would signify that there was another one near by. "I wonder how long we have?" Hanon said.

"Til what?" Lucia asked. "Til we find the rest and we go into battle with the prince." She said. "Well, we have to find them today, then tomorrow we gotta go for the battle, and finish what our ancestors started." Rina said. "Right, so let's hurry and find them." Lucia said. _Then maybe peace can stay for good. _She thought. "Hey look I see two more glows up ahead!" Seira said. "Well then, let's go see who's they are!" Lucia said and they swam even faster.

"Kaito, do you know where Subaru went?" Nagisa asked as he walked downstairs. "No, I think he said he was going to the roof." He answered, he was just sitting on the window sill, staring outside._Lucia, I wonder if your okay. _"Hanon sure is taking her time, and it's way too quiet here. Without them, you'd think someone died." Nagisa said with a seemingly funny look on his face. "Well, I wouldn't say someone died, but you are right, it's way to quiet." He continued to stare out the window._Please come back soon._


	13. Searching Part 2

_**Pichi Pichi Pitch**_

**Chapter 13**

So far they only three, there was Caren's, then the two glows they saw was Coco's and Hanon's. The sun was four hours away. "This is hopeless, if we can't find them before sunset, it'll be more difficult to search at night in Antarctica." Noel said. "Why, if it's dark, we can search for glows easier." Seira said. "Yeah, but we won't be able to swim our way back to Subaru's, it'll be too dark to see the ocean, and we don't know how to work these things yet so we can't just say 'light' and they show us a light like a friggin flashlight." Caren said.

"Well, we have at least four hours, and we have four more to go. I say we split up and go search in the direction the pearls are pulling us to. If we do that, we'll find them faster." Rina said. "Sounds like a plan, we'll stay here, this will be the return spot." Hanon said. "Okay, see you guys in a little bit." Lucia said as she and the others swam away. "They better find them quick, I think Subaru mentioned there being a snowstorm soon." Caren said. "In any case they gotta hurry, or else we'll turn into mermaid ice sculptures." Coco said.

"I don't see any glows around, I better swim faster." Noel said, she was searching the farther west part. "Hey wait, what's this?" She looked at the sand and pulled out a crest. "I know this crest." She stared at it for a few minutes.

"This crest belongs to the Prince, he must have been here, I better find my staff and tell the others, quick!" She said as she swam faster. _I don't believe this, how could he have known where we were, it's impossible to search all the seas and be able to find where we were. What if some of the creatures in the sea are on his side, they might've told him about our location. Hey, there's a glow up ahead._ She thought. "That's mine, it's gotta be!" She said and swam even faster. "It is mine." She said as she picked it up and started swimming back.

"I've looked all over this area, I still don't see it." Seira said, she had looked all over the reef her's was supposedly supposed to be. "Still I can't give up." She said as she kept swimming. "Hey look, there's Rina." She said as she saw Rina swimming to her at a fast pace. "Seira, I found yours, when I found mine, yours was a few meters away. Come on you gotta get it so we can head back." She said as she reached her. They began swimming to where Rina found hers. "Look, see? There's yours." She said as she pointed to a glow. "Okay." She said as she swam and grabbed it.

"I wonder how many of the others have found theirs?" Lucia said as she kept looking for hers. _"Lucia." _She heard a voice call. "Who's there?" She asked. _"Lucia, that's not something you say to a friend." _The voice said again, this time a ghostly figure appeared before her. "Sara!" She said. _"Lucia, beyond that ridge over there is where your staff is."_ She said as she pointed in the direction of a ridge as she had said. "How do you know we're looking for them?" She asked. _"I know because the prince was here."_ She said.

"He was here? When, do you think he knows where we are?" She asked starting to panic. _"No, he doesn't but he is planning to search the surface, he's here in this sea, and he's looking for you, and you only." _She said with a sad look. "Why just me?" She asked. _"He appears to have a little crush on you, but when he learned of you loving a human, he wanted to take you by force if necessary. If he goes on the surface and finds you all before you return to Aqua Regina, he'll take the others pearl, and kill the humans that are already on land."_ She said with a serious tone.

"You mean, he'll take me and kill Kaito and the others?" She asked now scared. _"Yes, now listen, he's just a few miles east of here which means you all have got to leave first thing tomorrow morning. Return to Aqua Regina, so that the prince and his family can be returned to the Sea of Japan and remain there."_ She said and her ghostly form disappeared."Sara, wait!" She called but she was gone. "I gotta get back now!" She said as she swam over the ridge and saw a glow just as Sara had said. She quickly picked it up and swm as fast as she could back to Hanon and the others.

"Where are they, it's been an hour, and the storm's probably already starting on the surface." Caren said. "Wait a little longer before you start panicking." Coco said. "Hey look, there's Seira and Rina." Hanon said as she pointed to the two mermaids swimming to them. "Are Lucia and Noel not back yet?" Seira asked. "No, but they should be here soon." Caren said. "Guys! Guys!" They heard a voice shout. "It's Noel." Rina said. "Sister what's wrong?" Caren said.

"I found this crest while I searched for my staff." She said as she held up the crest. "That's the prince's crest." Hanon said. "Is he here?" Seira asked. "I don't know, but as soon as Lucia gets here we gotta leave." Rina said. "She's not back yet? What's keeping her?" Noel said. "We don't know, but maybe she ran into him, if you found that crest, Lucia might've found him." Coco said. "Then we better go look." Caren Said. "Guys!" Another voice shouted. "It's Lucia!" Seira said. "Come on we gotta get back." She said as she swam right by them. "What's the rush Lucia, we still got another two and a half hours til sunset." Caren said.

"The prince is in this sea, we gotta move." She said. "You already know?" Hanon asked. "Yeah, Sara appeared before me and told me to tell everyone we gotta leave first thing tomorrow morning." She said. "Well then let's hurry up and get back at least, the storm's probably bad by the time we get up there." Noel said. They reached the surface in just half an hour. "How far are we from the house?" Rina asked. "Not far, see?" She said as she pointed to a tire. "That tire has always been there and it never get's fully covered in snow, plus it's a signal we're near the house." Caren said as they began to walk through the snow.

"The storm's starting out there, I hope they get back soon." Subaru said. "Yeah, me too." Hamasaki said. "You know I'm wondering if they feel the cold or not?" Nagisa asked. "What do you mean?" Kaito asked. "You know because they're-" He was shut up by Hamasaki and Kaito. "We aren't supposed to talk about that around Subaru, you moron." Kaito said. "Right, sorry I forgot." He said.

"This cold weather sucks!" Coco said. "We know it's cold you said it five hundred times, shut up already!" Hanon said. "Well, being mermaids, we shouldn't be able to feel this stupid weather. I mean we swim through colder water, why is the air so much colder?" She asked. "We don't know, we aren't friggin scientists." Noel said. "Well, we should at least be able to know that-" "Just shut up Coco, we get the point." Caren said. "Okay, back on topic, Sara toldme that the prince plans to come on the surface, take all your pearls, take me, and kill Subaru and the others." Lucia said.

"Kill the others!?" Hanon shouted. "Yeah, I don't know why but he's gotten really angry with this whole situation, and I guess to him, the idea of loving humans is a symbol for war." Lucia said. "Well, what can we do about this?" Seira asked. "Well, we gotta get back and summon Aqua Regina again." Lucia said.

"Kaito, you've been sitting there staring out the window all day? Is it really that borin around here?" Nagisa asked. "Well, I'm not the one who spent his day trying to make experiments with Subaru." He said. "Hey, I was trying to find a creative thing to do." He said in defense. "Yeah, because your just as bored as I am. I mean Hamasaki's reading." He said. "Fine, I'll go find something to read. _Geez, that guy can be annoying, how does Hanon put up with that?_ He thought as he watched out the window. He must've been tired from sitting there all day, because he fell asleep.

"Look, I think that's the house up ahead." Caren said.

"Yeah, that's it, thank god, I'm freezing." Coco said and they started running toward the house. "Hurry and open the door, we're turning into mermaids icicles." Seira said. "You were waiting for that pun weren't you?" Hanon said. "Yup, and I finally got to say it too." She giggled. Noel opened the dorr and they all ran in and fell to the floor. "Sweet warm floor, warm house, I'll never leave you again." Coco said. "Hey you guys are back." Hamasaki said as he entered the room. "Yeah, and we're exhausted, but we all found what we came her for." Rina said with a smile.

Lucia looked over to the window sill, and saw Kaito was asleep. "He sat there all day waiting for you guys to come back." Hamasaki said. _He waited here all day?_ She thought, then she smiled and sat next to him and grabbed his hand and held it in hers. _Thank you._ "Hey what do you say we eat, I'm starving." Hanon said. "Yeah, there's some hot soup for you guys in the kitchen." Subaru said. "Hooray, soup!" Seira said.

Lucia stayed behind and stared at him. "You just sat here and waited for me to come back." She said quietly. She kissed his cheek and continued to watch him sleep.


	14. Lover's Night

_**Pichi Pichi Pitch**_

**Chapter 14**

_Someone's here with me, and holding my hand, who is it?_ He thought, and slowly opened his eyes. "Good evening Kaito." Lucia said. "Lucia, you're back!" He said as he sat up from the wall and stared into her eyes. "Uh huh, I just got back a few minutes ago, did you stay here all day, just waiting for me?" She asked with her smile still on her face. "Yeah, I couldn't find anything better to do, and plus the fact that it was getting cold out and I was worried you would freeze." He said, still staring at her.

"Do you honestly think I would freeze out there? I have lived in waters that can be just as cold, maybe even colder." She said. "Well, how was I supposed to know, I can't know every thing unless you tell me these things." He said. "I can understand that, but do you think I'm so careless or unable to take care of myself?" She asked. "With all the trouble you get into, yes, yes I do think that." He said with a smile. "Your so mean sometimes." She said, and he pulled her into his arms. "Kaito?" She said.

He wouldn't let her go, he just sat there with her in his arms. "Can you blame me for worrying about you?" He said. "I guess I can't but still, you don't gotta think I'm gonna get hurt just from being in the cold a few hours." She said as she closed her eyes. "Well, you never know what could happen." He said. "Well, you said this morning, what could happen in Antarctica." She said. "I guess I was right." He said. "Yeah, but you were only half right." She said. "Half right?" He asked. "Yeah, I think we aren't safe just yet, we gotta leave first thing tomorrow." She said."And may I ask why?" He said. "Well, I was told that the prince is coming for me, and he's here on the surface, so we gotta leave after the storm clears up tomorrow." She answered. "Why would he come for you?" He said as she lifted her head to face him.

"Well, it seems he likes me, and hates the fact that I love a human." She said. "Wait, he likes you!?" He asked. "Well, now calm down, it's not like I'll go with him or anything. Do you really think I'm going to end up with someone who wants to start a war, not to mention the fact that I'm with you." She said.

"Well, I guess that's true, but still, he likes you?" He said again. "Kaito, there's no need to be jealous." She said with a smile. "I'm not jealous." He said. "Then why are you getting so mad?" She asked. "Well, I don't know, I guess maybe I am a little jealous." He said truthfully.

"But there's no need to be, there's no one I'd rather be with than you." She whispered in his ear. This made him feel less angry. "Lucia!" They heard a voice call. "Oh man!" She groaned. "What?" She asked. "Where are you!?" The voice called again. "I'm coming Hippo." She said as she stood up and walked out of the room. "Thanks a lot Hippo." Kaito muttered. "Lucia, what were you doing?" Hippo said as she entered the room he was in. "I was in there with Kaito." She said. "What do you mean you were in there with Kaito!?" He screamed.

"What's the problem, we've been through this before!" She said trying to stop his shouting. "Lucia, you know you shouldn't be even near humans, let alone in love with one. He shouldn't even be here, or Hamasaki, or Nagisa too." He said. "Hippo, you know no matter how many times you tell us this, we always disobey you, and do it anyway, like them coming here. They wanted to come because they care for us, they don't want us to be alone. Plus, what's so bad about humans, they are people like you and me, the only difference is we have fins." She said.

"As much of sense as that makes, I still have to disagree with these actions with humans you keep on taking. I'm only doing this so you'll be happy, and you can rule the kingdom like a princess should." He said. "But that's the thing, I am happy with Kaito, and I can still rule, but I want him to be with me. I can be happier than I would without him if he's here, with me." She said. "Lucia." Hippo said quietly. "I'm going back." She said and walked back into the room with Kaito still sitting where she left him. "I'm back." She said with a smile as she back down next to him.

"Did you really mean what you said?" He asked. "How much of that did you hear?" She asked. "Just a little at the end, so did you mean what you said, about being happy with me?" He asked again. "Of course I meant it, what ever made you think I was unhappy about being with you?" She asked with a small smile. "Well, your penguin has a point though, you're a mermaid, and I'm a human, maybe he's right about this." He said. "Don't say stupid things, you've never been one to say that." she said as she frowned at him.

"The only way for me to be happy, is for me to be with you. And nothing anyone says is gonna change that, not you, not anybody." She said. He just smiled. "I don't know why I was thinking that, but I don't like it when people into an argument about me, or even partly about me." He said. "Well, that's how it is when you have a penguin who won't shut up about how mermaids and humans shouldn't be in love." She said, and he laughed.

"So what are we supposed to do now?" He asked. "The storm is still going on outside and it's late at night, so I don't know. But I'm a little sleepy" She said. "You should be, after spending an entire day walking and swimming around." He said through his laughter. "Well, I wanna go to bed." She said as she began to get up, but he grabbed her hand. "Wait, you don't gotta leave." He said. "Huh, what do you mean?" She asked, all confused and what not. "Just stay here." He said with a smile, and she sat back down. He pulled her into his arms and she laid her head on his chest.

He sat against the wall and held her in his arms, he felt so relieved that she was safe and happy that he was there. _She still feels cold, I guess she was only here for several seconds before I woke up. _She began to shiver. "It's warm in here, why are you shaking?" He asked. "I guess I'm still a little cold from outside, I haven't been inside very long." She said. "You'll be warm soon." He tightened his grip around her. She began to fall asleep. "I love you, my little mermaid." He whispered. "I love you too." She said and he kissed her lips just as she feel asleep.

The following morning, Kaito woke up and he still had his arms wrapped around Lucia like other nights before. _She's beautiful when she sleeps, but for some reason, I feel like she has something she's scared of. Like something's gonna happen to her, or me from the looks of it. _He just sat there and watched her as she slept. He kissed the top of her head and her eyes began to open. "Morning Lucia." He said with a smile. "Morning." She said. "Can I ask you something?" He asked. "Ofcourse you can." She said. "Is there something your not telling me?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked. "You seem a little tense, like your about to lose something." He said. _More like possibly someone. _She thought. "Well, I just think that maybe we should hurry and go before he finds us." She said. "Why, what are you trying to hide?" He asked. "Well, if he finds us, he could take me..." She stopped and look directly at him. "...and kill you." She said, that hit him like a car ramming into you at a hundred miles an hour. "So that's why your so tense." He said. "That's all you can say, I told you something like that would happen and yet you insisted on coming. I didn't want you to come if this was gonna happen." She said sadly.

"Lucia, you can't expect me to just sit at home and wait for you to come back knowing your miles away and risking your life for everyone around you." He said. "I guess I can't, but I still hated this idea, but I liked it at the same time. I keep feeling like I don't ever wanna let you go, which is why I want to go, I don't want you to get hurt, because I don't know where he is, or when he'll come or how many people he has on his side."

_This is why she's been scared, she's so terrified it's start-ing to rub off on me. _"Come on." He said as he started getting up. "Where?" She asked as she got up with him. "We're going to wake up the others so we can go home." He said. "Thank you." She said and she smiled again. They walked up the stairs and opened the doors and everyone was already awake. "Hey you two, did you enjoy your sleep down there?" Hanon said with a funny smile. "Stop that Hanon, geez, you always imply something happens when nothing happened." Lucia said.

"You can't blame a girl for be curious." She said innocently. "No, but I can blame you for being nosy." She said. "Hey, that's plain rude, I'm not nosy." She said. "Yes you are Hanon, your nosy about other people's affairs." Nagisa said. "Butt out Nagisa, and I do not!" Hanon shouted. "Please just hurry and get ready to go, hey Caren." Lucia called as she left the room. "What is it Lucia?" Caren said as she popped her head out their room door. "Do we have a way off this place?" She asked. "Yup, Subaru has an old boat that'll carry us all the way back, and it runs on a motor so we have plenty of gas to fill it up." She said.

"Great, you guys about done packing?" She asked. "Yup, we only got to load up in the boat, and we're all set." Noel said as she popped her head out the door too. "Okay, well, we're almost done too." Lucia said as she went back into the room. "Correction, we are done." Rina said. "Okay then." She said. "Let's load up everyone!" Hanon shouted. "Alright, Hanon, you don't gotta shout, we are right next to you." Coco said. "I gotta, I'm excited." She said. _We'll be there soon, Nikora._


	15. Boat Ride, and Forgetting Someone

_**Pichi Pichi Pitch**_

**Chapter 15**

"Guys, the boats all set, we just gotta get in and go now!" Caren said as she walked through the front door. "Right, is everyone ready?" Hanon asked. "Yes Hanon, we're all ready." Rina said. "Then let's go home!" Seira said gleefully. They all left the house and began to walk to the shores to where the boat was tied down for them. "Hey Caren, is Subaru coming?" Coco whispered. "Are you kidding, he's got tons of things to do, and I don't want him involved too. Even though it was our idea for those three to come with us." Caren whispered back.

"Look, the boat's up ahead." Seira said. "Yeah, okay, so all your things are packed on board, it's a speed boat so it won't take as long as it would on a regular motor boat, if you get cold there are blankets on there. And uh, well, you guys had breakfast before you left so you all should be all set til you get back." Subaru said. "Okay, thanks for everything Subaru." Caren said. "Anytime Caren." He said, and she cheerfully kissed his cheek as a thank you. "Well, if your done being lovey dovey, Caren, we gotta go." Noel said, and made Caren blush a little.

"Shut up Noel." She said. "Oh come on, you know I'm kidding." She said. "Well you don't gotta kid when he's standing right there!" She whispered to her. "Sorry." She said with a smile.

They all reached the boat and climbed in, but just as he entered, Nagisa tripped and fell onto a seat. "Klutz!" Hanon laughed. "Well, I can't help it, the boat is tipsy." He said in defense. "Well, it wouldn't be if you walked right." She said. "Hey, there's no need to be mean." He said. "I'm sorry but it's so funny." She said with a big smile. "Hanon, should I tell him stories of your mistakes that were funny?" Rina asked. "No! No that won't be necessary." Hanon said quickly. "Thought so." Rina said as she sat down across from Hanon and Nagisa.

"Come on Lucia." Kaito said as he helped Lucia into the boat, as clumsy as she is, she would've fallen off the boat. "Thank you." She said as she sat next to Rina, Kaito sat next to her. "Okay, we're all in, lift the anchor, we're going home!" Seira shouted cheerfully. "Seira, there is no anchor." Caren said. "Well do whatever you do to move the boat!" Seira said laughing. "Okay, but you better sit down." Coco said. "I'm starting the boat, everyone prepare for lift off." Caren said. "That's for rockets dummy." Noel said. "Oh forget it, let's just go. Bye Subaru, again, thanks for everything!" Caren said as she started the boat and began to speed off.

"Caren, is this the fastest it goes?" Hanon asked. "No, why?" She asked. "Because we should make it go the fastest it can go!" She said getting all excited. "Are you crazy? We can't go faster than this or people will start flying off the boat." She said. "Aww, but it would get us there faster, plus, I can't stand to be over water when I can't swim in it." Hanon complained. "I'm starting to agree with Hanon." Seira said.

"Well, you two can swim the rest of the way there if you think you can keep up with us." Caren said as she returned to her driving of the boat. "I don't know if I can keep up but I can try." Seira said. "Hold it there small stuff." Hanon said. "What?" She asked. "I'll go with you, and if you can't keep up, I'll just drag you back onto the boat." Hanon said as she grabbed her hand. "Wait you two, I'll swim with you." Noel said. "Okay, the more the merrier." Hanon said. "How about you, Lucia, Rina, Coco, Caren has to drive." Noel asked.

"Oh you be quiet!" Caren said. "I don't feel like swimming right now." Rina said. "Me neither, I'm comfortable right here." Lucia said. "Me? Well, I don't know, not right now, maybe in a minute." Coco said. "Hanon, your just gonna leave me here on the boat?" Nagisa said with sad look. "Only for a little while, besides, it's not like I'm gonna be gone forever." She said. "Everyone ready?" Noel said. "Yeah!" Hanon and Seira said. "Then let's get in." Then they all jumped in and swam close behind them. "Told you we could keep up!" Hanon said. "Yeah, well let's see you keep that pace up." Caren said.

"She's right, we can't keep up forever." Seira said. "So we'll fall a little ways behind, but just a few feet. Big deal, we'll catch up." Noel said. "It's getting cold out here, traveling at this speed, it get's colder up here than it does from just walking in the snow." Lucia said. "Here Lucia, grab a blanket like I did." Rina said as she handed her a blanket that was tucked away under the seats like Subaru said. "Thank you Rina." She said as she wrapped it around her. "Are you cold too, Kaito?" She asked as she offered some of her blanket.

"Sure, thanks." He said as he wrapped up in the part of the blanket she gave him. She began to blush a little. "You know, I can't help but feel like we forgot something." Coco said. "Like what?" Rina asked. "I don't know, just a feeling." They all thought for a minute. "Oh my gosh, Hippo!" Lucia shouted and she quickly got up and dove into the water. "Lucia, come back!" Rina shouted. "Should someone go after her?" Coco said. "Well, I can't exactly turn around, I don't know how." Caren said. "You mean your driving a boat you don't even know how to turn?" Coco said.

"Sorta." She said. "Tell me you know how to stop?" Rina said. "I think so, but someone has to go after her, we don't have the time to all go back." Caren said. "Hey, why'd Lucia jump off? She's swimming back to land!" Hanon shouted. "We forgot Hippo, she's going to get him." Rina said. "Should we go after her?" Seira asked. "No, if we all go we'll risk getting found, we should just stop and wait for her to come back." Coco said. "Coco's right, Caren stop this thing." Rina said. "I'm trying!" She said annoyed. "You don't know how to stop either? Where'd you learn to drive a boat?" Coco said. "Hey I only got a few lessons before we left!" She said.

"Well, do you remember what he said about stopping?" Nagisa asked. "I was distracted by a thought when he told my that." She said. "What thought!?" Coco shouted. "The thought of Hippo getting stuck under that tire that we saw." She said with a small smile. "You mean you knew Hippo was trapped and you forgot to mention this before we left? And now Lucia's swimming about five miles back to land to get him?" Rina said. "Yeah, you can say that." She said. "CAREN STOP THIS CRAZY THING!" Coco shouted. "I'm trying I said, it's not my fault this boat is so complicated!" She shouted back. "Then what's that lever that says 'brakes'?" Hamasaki asked. "Caren you blind idiot!" Coco said. "Sorry, I can barely see what's down there with my hair blowing in my face!" She said. "Just stop it." Rina said, and Caren pulled the lever back. "Okay, now we're stopped." Caren said. "Hey, I don't see land anymore, we should go back, I don't like the idea of leaving Lucia back there." Noel said.

"If we go back we'll be seen for sure, we can't risk it, besides, she can take care of herself. She shown she can thee past few days." Rina said. "But what if she's seen, and she get's into trouble?" Seira asked. "Then we'll be in the water waiting, but I doubt she'll run into trouble at this point." Coco said, then she Caren and Rina dove into the water. "You guys wait here, we're going a little ways out." Hanon said and they started swimming in the direction Lucia swam in.

"Hippo! Hippo! Where are you?" Lucia shouted above and below th water, no sign of him. "Hippo!" She continued to call his name. "I can't believe we forgot him, how could I be so careless, poor Hippo." She said. She finally reached Antarctica and got out and stood on the shore line. "Hippo! Where are you!?" She called out. "LUCIA!" She heard someone say. "Hippo, is that you? Where are you?" She called again. "Lucia, help! I'm stuck under this tire!" He called out for help. "Tire? Oh yeah." _That tire has always been there and it never gets fully covered with snow, plus it's a signal we're near the house_.

She remembered Caren say that on the way back. "I know where you are, stay calm, I'm coming!" She said as she started running, in the distance she could see a blue blob fidgeting under a tire. "Hippo, there you are, are you okay?" She said as she lifted the tire off him. "Yes, thank you Lucia, when Subaru was telling Caren how to work the boat, I was looking for my hat that blew under the tire and I got stuck, I was scared you forgot me." He said. "Well, we did but if Coco hadn't said something we would've left you here, I'm sorry." She said with a sad look.

"It's okay Lucia." He said with a smile. "Come on, the others are waiting miles out at sea." She said as she helped Hippo stand and they began to walk to the sea. "Not so fast, little mermaid princess." A voice said.


	16. So It Begins, The War

_**Pichi Pichi Pitch**_

**Chapter 16**

"Not so fast little Mermaid Princess." A voice said. Lucia stopped dead in her tracks and turned her head. "You're the prince of the Sea of Japan." She said lowly. "I'm honored you remembered." He said with a smile. "What do you want with me?" She asked. "So you are the mermaid princess from the north pacific. I almost didn't recognize you in that human body of yours." He said with his smile still there. "Well, whether I'm in this form or my other form, I still wanna know what you want." She spat."My apologies, I merely came here to find you, I have no use for the others, by now they must be enjoying their watery graves." He said.

"What do you mean?" She asked, getting scared of what he was saying. "I sent some friends of mine to rid us of them, they should be there right about now and causing them to drown in their watery graves." He said. "Why are you doing this? What did we ever do to you?" She said. "It's not you, you are just the one who sent me away, when I kindly offered protection, and you claimed to be in love with a human. Humans are disgusting creatures who do nothing but take from us!" He shouted, his smile gone. "That's not true, humans and mermaids deserve to live in peace and harmony, you have no right to judge them like that, I just spent two wonderful years with them, and I know they aren't anything like what your saying!" She said.

"What would you know, you're the one who lives with a family that wants peace, well my grandfather only wanted peace, which is why he wanted control over a kingdom!" He said. "That's not true either, your grandfather was a tyrant who only wanted power, and you're the same! No mermaid would ever want to join with a prince who only wants to be a cold hearted prince with nothing but power on his mind!" She said. "Is that what you think I am? A tyrant who only wants power, you think my grandfather was the same?" He asked. "Yes, because you've cause so mush panic and you've taken someone who's very precious to me!" She said.

"You mean the mermaid with the lovely purple hair? Don't worry, she's in good hands, would you like to see her?" He asked, he snapped his fingers and some soldiers came in their human forms with Nikora in their arms. "Nikora!" She shouted. "Lucia? Lucia!" She said. "If you want her back safely, all you have to do is hand over your pearl, and your staff, and be mine." He said with a smile. She held her locket in her hands tightly, she didn't know what to do. _Someone help me!_ She screamed in her head.

Rina's and Hanon's locket began to glow. "Lucia's in trouble, we gotta go!" Hanon said and they went back out after they had returned to the boat. "Princesses!" Hippo shouted, he left when the prince appeared. "Hippo where's Lucia, what's happened?" Rina asked. "The prince showed up and he's demanding that she come with him, now she's stuck there and can't leave." He said so fast that they almost didn't hea him. "The prince is there, now?" Coco asked.

"Yes, and he's got Nikora there too, and Lucia's trapped in a corner you could say." He said. "I should've gone after her! I should've learned to drive the boat properly!" Caren cursed herself. "It's not your fault Caren, we didn't know this would happen, we just gotta get back and find her." Noel said. "You guys have to stay here, you don't need to get involved any further than this." Rina said, then they all started swimming back. _Lucia, we're coming, just stay safe and don't under any circumstances, give him what he wants._ Rina thought.

"I'm offering you a choice, hand over the pearl, staff, and be my bride. Or you can let your friend die, and let your friends in the speed boat die." He said again. "Your highness." A soldier came and said. "What is it?" He said. "The mermaids are on their way, apparently our comrades have deserted us and let the others live." He said. "What do you mean they've deserted us? Then what of the three men in the boat?" He said impatiently. "We're currently awaiting your orders." He said. "Do anything it takes to get rid of them, even use the sharks if you have to." He said. "Yes, your highness." He said and left.

"Why do you want me as your bride?" Lucia asked. "Because I like your kingdom, and you the best." He said. "Now, have you made your decision?" He asked. "I'll never give you my pearl or let you kill Nikora, or the people love period. And that includes the human you want destroyed!" She spat. "You dare shout at me like that?" He said with an angry expression. "Yes, and I'll gladly do it again!" She said. "Then you leave me no choice but to use force." He said and he started walking towards her, she backed away, or tried to.

"Look, there's the surface over there, and I can see some soldiers there up ahead." Noel said. "We're almost the Lucia, try to hang on a little longer." Hanon said.

"Stay away!" She shouted out of fear. "I'll give you one last chance." He said. "I said no, just accept that and no one will have to be hurt!" She said. "You don't understand, I've been hurting for years since I learned my grandfather was sealed from the world. You and your friends only made the pain worse." He said. "We only want peace, not a war, you invaded my country, the only one causing your pain is you." She said. "You think I am to blame for this?"

"Yes because if you had just stayed in your own country and created your own legacy instead of following your grandfather's, you'd be at peace." She said. "I am not to blame, it's you and the princesses before you who are to blame!" He shouted. "It was never us who did it, it was your grandfather's fault!" She shouted back. "Seize her!" He said and several guards came and grabbed Lucia. "Let go of me!" She struggled but they wouldn't let go. "Mizuiro Pearl Voice!" "Green Pearl Voice!" "Purple Pearl Voice!" "Yellow Pearl Voice!" Blue Pearl Voice!" "Orange Pearl Voice!"

They shouted and they were instantly in their idol forms. "Hanon, Rina, Noel, Caren, Coco, Seira!" Lucia said. "Yeah, we knew you'd get into trouble, you never fail to get into a bad situation." Hanon said. "This is no time for bragging to me." Lucia said with a frown. "Right, sorry, let go of her!" Hanon said.

"I kindly offered her a kind deal, but she won't take it, and now she's saying it's my fault for all of this. I however think it's your faults!" The prince shouted at the end. "Well it's no deal." Lucia said and she stomped on the guards feet and they released her and she ran for the others. "Now quick, transform!" rina said. "Okay, wait, my pendant's gone." She said as she looked down. "What do you mean it's gone?" Coco asked. "I mean it's not here. Hey that soldier has it!" Lucia said as she pointedto one of the guards she stomped on. "Give that back you!" She said as she pounced on him.

"I got it." She said as she got off him and ran over there. "Hold it!" The prince said as he grabbed Lucia's arm. "Let me go!" She shouted and struggled. "I was patient, but now I've gotten impatient, hand over the pendant." He said in her ear. "I'm not letting you have my pearl." She said. "Then you can give it to me later. Hold her, and make sure she doesn't stomp on your feet." He said as he handed her to a nearby soldier. "Your highness, we've found the three men in a boat five miles out. What do you want done with them?" A soldier asked as he and some others came with Kaito, Nagisa, and Hamasaki. "Kaito!" Lucia shouted.

"He and everyone else will be released safe and sound if you just hand over your pearl and staff, and join me." He said. _What am I supposed to do? If I don't do something, everyone will die._ She thought. "Lucia, don't give him what he wants if you do, we'll all be killed!" Rina said. "Silence! If she does as she's told, you all live happily ever after, if not, well, use your imagination." He said.

Lucia put her pendant around her neck, signaling she wasn't giving it up. "Very, kill them all." He said. "No!" Lucia shouted. "Yes your highness." A soldier sad as he took his position. He had one of those cool lazer spears that fire lazer balls, they're really cool. Oops, I'm going out of the story. He started it up and he fired, Lucia broke free of the guard and ran in front of the blast and it hit her, not everyone else. When it hit her, her necklace shattered and her pearl too, her eyes went black and she laid lifeless in the cold snow. "LUCIA!" All the princesses shouted and a ray of light shined and the prince and the soldiers all backed away from them for fear of the light.

The all ran to her and Rina held her up in her arms. "Her pendant and her pearl are shattered, she's colder than the snow. "Rina said. "She threw herself in the way of the blast just to protect Kaito and Nagisa and Hamasaki." Coco said with tears in her eyes. "But what was that light I saw?" Seira said. "I don't know, it came from one of those three." Noel said as she looked at Kaito and the others. _Oh man, I suddenly got a headache. _Kaito thought. "What's wrong Kaito?" Nagisa asked. "I have this headache all of a sudden." He said. "Now that you mention it, I think that light came from you." Hamasaki said.

"Lucia, Lucia, open your eyes, please!" Hanon cried. "Lucia, come on, wake up, you can't die now. You gotta wake up, we can't do this without you!" Seira cried too. "She's not waking up, she really is gone." Caren said as tears streamed down her face. _"Princesses, you mustn't let this stop you." _A voice said. "Aqua Regina?"


	17. The War, and The End

_**Pichi Pichi Pitch**_

**Chapter 17**

"Aqua Regina?" They said as she appeared before them. "But I thought we were supposed to summon you?" Noel asked. _"You have, you've all summoned me with your desire for Lucia to wake up." _She said. "Please, can she come back? We can't do this without her!" Hanon said. _"I do not know if she can ever wake up, her pendant and pearl have been shattered. When they did, her heart was too."_ "You mean she won't wake up because our pearls are connected to our hearts and when they die, we die?" Caren asked. _"Yes, that's correct."_ She said with sadness in her eyes.

"That makes sense, I've heard that when a princesses pearl loses their light, the princess dies of a terrible sickness. Sometimes it's becomes destined for that to happen when they're born." Rina said. (Referring to the volume 7 manga of the series.) "Come on Lucia, please wake up, we can't do this without you!" Seira cried. "Seira calm down, she'll wake up if we stop this war." Noel said. "You promise?" She asked. Noel was silent, she couldn't promise that. "Sure." She said. _It would seem his Panthalassa blood has already started to awaken. _Aqua Regina thought. "Seeing how the princess I chose has left us, I think we've taken this far enough, goddess or no goddess, I will take my rightful place as king of all the seven seas, and all the waters within this world!" The prince said coming back.

"What're we gonna do, we can't do this without Lucia?" Coco said. "Let's just do what we can with Aqua Regina, that's all we really can do." Hanon said. "Rina, come on." Noel said. Rina still held Lucia in her arms, she looked at Lucia's face. S_he's not breathing, but she has a peaceful face, even though she gave her life for the others. I guess she left with no regrets. But that doesn't mean she isn't coming back!_ "Don't worry Lucia, I'll make sure you open your eyes again." Rina whispered as she set her down gently and went to join the others.

"_Prince Gareth, you've done enough, your grandfather was a tyrant who was greedy and difficult to negotiate. Don't be the same, we can work this out."_ Aqua Regina said. "There will be no negotiating, I tried to when they all rejected my offers, so the talking is done. I've lost all my patience!" He shouted. "Well, you can forget getting what you want now, you took Lucia's life, now we're gonna take it back!" Seira shouted. "It's not my fault she stepped in front of those hideous humans! If she'd stayed back she wouldn't have lost her own life!" He shouted back.

"You have no right to say that, those humans are good people that my friends care for deeply, and Lucia cared for them the most! That's why she gave her own life to protect theirs, and now your gonna pay for taking it!" She shouted with several tears falling down her cheek. "Seira." Coco said quietly. _It would appear that this one princess is calling out to Lucia's heart. Telling it to start beating again. _Aqua Regina thought. "Seira's right, you take on one of us, and you take on all of us!" Coco said as she put a hand on Seira's shoulder.

"Coco?" Seira said. "I'm with you all the way." She whispered as she winked at her. Seira smiled. _Now there's two that're calling to her, and steadily Lucia's soul is beginning to return, little by little. If they somehow manage to completely wake her soul, her pearl and pendant will be fixed and she'll open her eyes._ Aqua Regina thought. "I've had enough of this game, it's time for fate to choose a winner." The prince said as he walked to them. (Where did I come up with these lines?) "Well, you want winners, your looking at them!" Caren said. _"Now princesses, you have all your staffs and it'll be hard without Lucia, but not impossible. If you can somehow create the defense they have_,_then you can shield yourself from his guards and attacks, then you can sing to seal the power away. I'll take care of the other half."_ Aqua Regina said.

"Right!" All the princesses said. "But how do we figure this out in such a short time?" Coco asked. "I don't know, there has to be some kind of trick to it." Noel said. "I know, what if we all try what we did when we were searching for them!" Hanon said. "You mean wish upon our pearls?" Caren asked. "Yeah, that has to work, then we can sing and seal the power away!" Hanon said with a victorious smile. "Wipe that smile off, we aren't done yet!" Rina said. "Sorry, I couldn't get over how smart I was." She said.

"Now's not the time to have a debate about who's right or wrong, we're kinda in the middle of a situation." Seira said. "Okay, everyone pray for a shield to protect us, Aqua Regina said that was their power, to protect, not fight!" Noel said. Then everyone closed their eyes and prayed.

"Mizuiro Pearl Voice!" Hanon shouted. "Green Pearl Voice!" "Aiiro Pearl Voice!" "Purple Pearl Voice!" "Orange Pearl Voice!" They all shouted and then their staffs created the shield they were meant to bring forth. "It worked!" Hanon said. "Now we can sing and seal their power for good!" Seira said. _"Hurry though, that shield won't hold forever." _Aqua Regina said. "Right!" They said.

"Arashi no umi ni utarete makesou na ima wo

Furiharae ai wo mitsumete kono mune ni

Tachiagaru yo nando demo yakusoku no tame ni

Shakunetsu no raito wo abite shibuki ga mau

Taiyou yori mo atsuku atsuku atsuku

Utagoe wa motto takaku takaku takaku

Ima koso, ima koso.

Hageshii kodou afuredasu ai no merodii

Takanaru kodou shinjitsu wa tatta hitotsu

Kumori no nai kagami ni utsushite

Tsutawaru kodou wakiagaru ai no chikara

Soshite umareru atsui pafekuto hamoni."

"Stop this terrible singing, I can't stand it!" The prince shouted in pain_. "They won't stop until your power has been sealed for all time, never again will you or your people or even your family terrorize the seas again." _Aqua Regina said.

"Ude hirogete uketomaru anata no subete ga

Kurushikute hajimete shitta hontou no ai

Minamikaze yori hayaku hayaku hayaku

Sukooru koete tsuyoku tsuyoku tsuyoku

Ima koso, ima koso.

Minna no kodou wo kasaneau iro no hamoni

Nari yamanai de kirameki wo tomenai de

Watashitachi ga torimodosu paradise

Kanjiru kodou wo wakiagaru ai no chikara

Soshite hirogaru yume no pafekuto hamoni."

"Make them stop, somebody!" The prince shouted, but all the other soldiers were in pain because of the song too. "Damn it, why does it hurt so much, I should be immune to this!" He spat. _"With these staffs, they amplify their voice so anyone they choose to hear it will suffer the sound. Just face the facts, it's over for you. If you let them seal your power you will still live, but your power will no longer exist." _She said kindly.

"Hageshii kodou afuredasu ai no merodii

Takanaru kodou shinjitsu wa tatta hitotsu

Kumori no nai kagami ni utsushite

Tsutawaru kodou wakiagaru ai no chikara

Minna no kodou wo kasaneau iro no hamoni

Nari yamanai de kirameki wo tomenai de

Watashtachi ga torimodosu paradise

Kanjiru kodou wo wakiagaru ai no chikara

Soshite hirogaru yume no pafekuto hamoni

Soshite umareru atsui pafekuto hamoni.

Love shower pitch! How about an encore?"

"Aah, my ears feel like they're on fire! Make them stop!" He continued to shout in pain. _"Now it's my turn to take over, I'll be the one to seal their power away. To make up for my mistake long ago." _She said and she used to her staff to command the shield to move toward the prince and all his guards. _"Oh power of the sea, I call before the, shower over these souls and seal their power with your purity."_ She chanted. (I had no idea I made it rhyme, I swear!) The shield thrust over them and went through their bodies and then they disappeared.

"Where'd they go?" Caren asked. _"Back to the Sea of Japan, their power has been sealed away, this time for good. They can roam the seas, but they can't cause harm, if they try to invade they will be automatically transferred back to their kingdom. Thank you all for helping me correct the mistake I made all those years ago." _She said with a smile. "Lucia, Lucia! Come on, it's over now, open your eyes!" Rina said as she once again held Lucia up in her arms. "Oh no, Lucia's still not waking up." Hanon said. "Maybe, she's gone for good, maybe she won't ever wake up." Caren said. "Don't say that!" Seira shouted. "Seira?" Coco said.

"Lucia gave her life to protect us all, she put us before herself, and she's been doing that ever since she met all of us! She has to wake up, she has to! Lucia come on, please open your eyes!" Seira cried and tears rolled down her cheeks. She shook her but her eyes just wouldn't open, they remained closed, and they looked like they were never going to open.

"Lucia, please, I'm begging you, open your eyes, I don't wanna live in a world where your not in it!" She cried and cried but it wasn't making her wake up. "Seira, maybe we should just face the facts, she's gone, but at least we can say she left with no regrets." Rina said. "No! I don't wanna face facts, it's not fair, it's not fair at all, why did Lucia suffer, she never deserved this!?" She shouted. "We know but we can't wake her up. We aren't some kind of magical people that can bring people back to life." Caren said. "I'm not asking for us to be like that, I'm just asking for her to open her eyes and smile like she used to. I haven't seen her smile for a long time." She said.

"Seira." Coco said. "Wait, where's Nagisa and Kaito, and Hamasaki?" Hanon asked. "I don't know, they were there when we started singing now they're not." Noel said. "Look, they're over there, they must've passed out." Rina said pointing over to where they were lying in the snow. Aqua Regina approached Lucia._"Princesses, she is not completely gone. She can be awakened again." _She said as she caressed her cheek. "How?" Hanon asked.

"Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete" Seira started. "Tooi, misaki wo mezashiteta" Coco joined, then they all joined. "Yoake mae, kikoeta merodii, sorewa, totemo, natsukashii uta. Higashi no, sora e to habataku tori tachi. Saa takarajima ni nukeru, chikamichi. Nanatsu no umi no rakuen arashi no yoru no atoni wa, ai wo tsutaerutame, inochi ga mata umareru. Nanatsu no kuni no merodia, daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo, tabidatsu hi ga kitemo, watashi wa, wasurenai." They finished. Lucia's body didn't move. "It didn't work." Coco said. _"I wouldn't say that."_ Aqua Regina said. "What do you mean?" Noel asked. _"Take a closer look." _She urged. They all looked at her. "Lucia, please, open your eyes." Seira said and a single tear fell from her cheek. "Look!" Hanon said. They all stared at Lucia and they saw a glow and then her pendant appeared completely repaired. "Lucia's pearl's not shattered anymore." Rina said.

"_Using your tears and your voices, you've called Lucia's soul back."_Aqua Regina said. (I feel like I'm getting corny with these lines, don't hate me!) "Lucia?" Caren said. "Hey guys, I feel her heartbeat." Rina said. "I feel it too, she's alive!" Seira said gleefully, drying the tears that were in her eyes. Then they heard a little groan. "Lucia?" Hanon said. She opened her eyes slowly. "Lucia! Your alive!" Seira said as she hugged her and held onto her tightly. "Seira, your hurting my lungs to where I can't breathe." She said barely breathing. "Oh, I'm sorry!" She said and she let go. "Lucia, I'm so glad your okay." Hanon said as she hugged her.

"But what happened to the Prince?" She asked as she looked around. "Well, it was a little hard seeing how you died and everything, and by the way. DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Hanon shouted. "I'm sorry." Said a frightened Lucia. "Sorry about that, anyway, we all used the things to summon a shield they supposedly create and we sang to weaken them and Aqua Regina used it to seal their power and now they're back in the Sea of Japan." She said and it almost confused Lucia. "I almost didn't catch half of that, but I think I get the idea." She said. "Come on you guys, wake up, now's not the time to sleep. Come on!" Caren said. "Huh?" Lucia said and they all turned to Caren. She was smacking Nagisa's face to get him up. "Hanon get over here and wake your boyfriend up he's drooling all over the snow." She said as she stopped smacking him. "Hang on, I'm coming." She said as she got up.

Lucia got up too. "Lucia, do you think you've been alive long enough to get up?" Coco asked. "I'm not infected with a disease that knocks me out and then won't let me walk as soon as I get up." She said as she walked over there with Hanon. "Come on Nagisa, wake up, before you get Pneumonia." She said as she took Caren's place and smacked him a little. "Huh?" He said as he started opening his eyes. "Hanon, are you okay, where's the weird guy with the 1850's clothes!?" He said as he shot up into a sitting position. "You idiot, he's gone, now get up before you get sick." She said as she pulled him up. "Hamasaki, are you okay?" Rina said as she knelt down next to him.

"Rina, I should be asking you that?" He said as his eyes opened. "I'm just fine, but you look like you just got hit in the head." She said as she looked at him with a concerned look. "Actually, I kinda did, but the snow didn't hurt that much." He said with a smile. "You hit in on the snow?" She asked with a laugh. "Yeah, I kinda did, and even though it looks soft, it really hurts." He said as he rubbed his head. She let out a giggle and kissed the top of his head. "So is it over?" He asked. "Yes, and let's hope it'll stay over." She said and they got up and walked to the others.

Lucia walked over and knelt down next to Kaito who was still on the snow._"Lucia?"_ She turned around and saw Aqua Regina next to her. _"Lucia, there's something you should know about this boy, he's not completely human." _She said. "What do you mean?" She asked with a look of curiosity._"You see, a long while ago I sealed the Panthalassa clan away, but what I didn't tell you was that there was two twin newborns who were separated at birth. One went to the bottom of the sea, and the other was put on land. One brother was Gackto, the other, was this boy."_ She explained. "You mean he's of the Panthalassa clan?" She asked.

"_Yes, when I sealed the clan away, they were separated and this boy went to the surface and was found by two musicians and grew up as a normal human. But when he discovered you were the mermaid who saved him, his Panthalassa blood began to slowly and steadily awaken. Then a while ago, when you jumped in front of them and took the blast, a ray of light shined and it came from him. His desire to protect you has fully activated his power. Every time he uses it a symbol appears on his forehead. The very same Gackto had on his forehead." _She said a smile.

"So he's Gackto's twin brother, and he has a power that's been sealed within him?" She said trying to understand it all. _"Right, of course every time he uses it he gets a major headache but that's only temporarily, at least until he gets used to using it." _She said. Lucia let out a laugh. "So what am I supposed to do now? Do I go back to my kingdom?" She asked. _"You can do whatever you want, but I do think you should at least go back and say that you wish to stay on the surface for a little longer, I'll protect the kingdom until you wanna come back. Until then, I wish you all the best."_ She said and she disappeared.

She heard him groan and she turned her attention towards him. "Kaito, are you okay?" She said as she placed a hand on his head. "Lucia?" He asked. "Mm hm." She said with a smile. He sat up, and he looked at her with disbelieving eyes. "What is it, you're looking at me like I'm a ghost." She said with a small smile creeping on her face. "Try the next thing." He said, "I'm not dead you dummy, I'm alive." She said with a big smile now. He was quiet. "Kaito, stop looking at me like that." She said with a tone of nervousness in her voice. "I'm sorry, but I just can't get over this headache, and then you came back and now my head feels like it's gonna crack, if it hasn't already." He said while holding his head.

"Well, you would get a headache from this whole thing, I'm sorry I got you into it." She said with her smile gone now. "No, I'm sorry, you were right about this whole mess, I shouldn't have come along. If I'd known you'd jump in the way like that, I wouldn't have bothered to try and come with you." He said. She put her hand on his hand, and he looked at her again. "Don't be sorry, in a way, I'm sorta happy you came. I mean, I know I just died like fifteen minutes ago, but I'm still glad you came, and you've made me happy." She said and she smiled again as she hugged him. "I'm really glad your okay though." She whispered. "I should be the one saying that." He said and she laughed a little.

"Now we can go home." She said as she looked at him. "So does that mean this whole war thing is over?" He asked. "Yeah, let's just pray that it stays over." She said and she stood up, he got up too. She held his hand tightly in hers as she walked to the others, now back in their human forms. "Hippo, wake up, come on you lazy penguin. Get up, or I'll be forced to kiss Nagisa." Hanon said as she shook him. "What?" Nagisa complained. "Oh, you know I'm only kidding." She said as she kissed his cheek. "What was that Hanon!?" Hippo said as he sprang to life. "Ha, I knew he'd get up. I never fail to be right!" Hanon said, in a victorious tone.

"Oh goodness, what happened to me?" Hippo asked as he rubbed his head. "You got hit in the head, and now the war's over, we can go home now." Coco said. "Lucia, I'm really glad your okay." Seira said as she stood beside her. "Thank you Seira, the whole time it was you who helped me get better." She said, and Seira hugged her. "Okay, so is everyone ready to go home for real this time!?" Hanon shouted. "Yes Hanon, would you stop shouting like that every time we do something or go somewhere?" Rina said in an annoyed tone. "Sorry, I can't help it, we rein victorious and are now the heroes like in a fairy tale!" She said gleefully. "That's something Seira would say." Coco said.

"Yeah it is, have you been hanging around Seira in your spare time?" Caren asked. "Maybe?" She said. "Hanon!" They all said, and she just laughed. "Come on guys, let's go home." She said as she dragged Nagisa to the boat. "Hey Caren!" She heard someone call. "Subaru?" She said as she turned around to see Subaru running towards her. "What're you doing here? I thought you guys left?" He asked. "Oh um, we just came back to pick up Hippo, we forgot him." She said. _Well at least I'm telling the truth here._ She thought. "Oh, well, listen, I'm glad you came back, I thought about it while you were here, and I decided I should leave Antarctica and come live in Japan. With you guys, and I can continue my research there, I here they have advanced labs." He said. "That's great Subaru!" She said.

_But I was thinking of returning to my kingdom. _She thought. "Is there a problem, I can always stay here." He said as he saw her thoughtful expression. "No, I want you to come, but I might not see you as much. You see, I come from, a different country, and I was thinking of returning to it." She said. "Oh I understand, but would it be okay if you stayed there a little while just to show me around?" He asked. "Sure, I'd love that!" She said with a big smile. "Nikora? Nikora?" Lucia said as she shook Nikora who was lying in the snow. "Lucia! Your all right!" She said as she hugged her.

"I'm fine but what about you, what'd they do to you?" She asked. "Nothing that will haunt me for the rest of my life. But I'm just glad that your okay." She said with a smile. "Come on, we're going home." She said as she help lift her up. "We're going back to the kingdom?" She asked. "Not yet, first, I wanna go back to Japan." She said as she helped her walk. "Yeah, we should go back to Japan, I think we should stay there for a while longer." Seira said. "How about, sister?" Lucia said and Nikora's eyes widened. "Yeah, sure." She said. "Guys, hurry up, let's go home!" Hanon shouted from the boat.

"Subaru you drive this time." Caren insisted. "Yeah, because Caren didn't know how to drive it, she couldn't even turn it!" Coco laughed. Caren smacked the back of her head. "Ow, hey what was that for?" She asked as she rubbed the back of her head. "That was for that comment." She said as she continued toward the boat. They all got in the boat and Subaru drove it all the way back to Japan. They finally made it back home. "Hey come on let's go back to the bath house." Seira said. "Okay, but you don't gotta drag me Seira." Lucia said. "I don't wanna let you go anymore." She said with a smile. "Oh Seira, I'll never go anywhere ever again." She said as she hugged Seira. "You promise?" She asked. "I promise." She said.

"Hey look, someone's moving into the bath house." Noel pointed out. "But I thought the owners wouldn't show up until next month? I guess a month has already gone by since we left here in the first place before our mess started." Rina said. "Hey, I think I see the new owner." Nikora said. They all walked to the building and the new owner turned to see them. "MADAME TAKI!?" They all shouted. "Yes, I figured that you would return to the sea, so I thought I'd keep this bath house running, even though I'm the kingdom's fortune teller, they can suvive without me, with their princess back. But I never imagined you'd be back so soon." She said. "Well, we kinda wanna move back in." Hanon said.

"Oh, sure, there's plenty of room for you all to stay, but just the girls I'm afraid." She said, and the girls giggled a little. "They'll be fine, but do you four really wanna stay here?" Lucia asked. Seira, Coco, Noel and Caren looked at each other for a minute. "Of course we'll stay with you!" They all said with big smiles. "Great, now we got eight noisy mermaids, a fortune teller who always predicts wrong, and a handsome penguin." Hippo said. "What was that Hippo!?" The mermaids said. "Umm, did that penguin just speak?" Subaru asked. "No! No he didn't, it was Coco doing ventriloquism!" Caren said quickly. "Okay?" He said confused. "Hippo, I'm so gonna get you for that later." Hanon whispered and the said penguin gulped.

"Well, come on, let's move you guys back in." Nikora said and they all started moving in boxes and setting things up, and they enjoyed their first day back in their real home.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gosh, that's the longest chapter I've ever written in my life, I hope you enjoyed it though, check out the final chapter, coming up next. Gosh I sound like a TV commercial or something, anyway, leave your comments and requests, I love getting them. Thank you Awesome Rapidash, and Not Emo But Girly for reviewing, it means a lot coming from great authors like you. Catch ya in the next chapter, see ya!


	18. The Grand Finale The Final Chapter

_**Pichi Pichi Pitch**_

**Chapter 18**

The Final Chapter

They have been staying their home for three days, and things are back to normal. The three didn't go back to school though, they thought if they did the whole leaving thing would've been pointless. Of course Aqua Regina did allow Caren to reveal herself to Subaru seeing how it was a little reward for helping bring peace back to the seas. They are now dating and are happy as can be. The baths reopened and people from school did stop by and questioned why they were back and it caused a big rampage of people asking them questions, they had to hide in their rooms all day.

Of course the crowd died down and they continued their lifestyle like they never left. "Coco! You get back here!" Caren shouted. "No way, if Hippo reads this he's gonna flip!" Coco said running from her. "What's going on?" Hanon asked as she saw them running around. "I found this love letter for Caren on her desk and I innocently read it and it has sweet little mushy mushy words that make you wanna float to heaven!" She said as she held up the letter. "I said give it back, if you don't I'm gonna tackle you!" She threatened. "Go ahead, you won't even do it." She said sound a little too cocky. "Oh yeah?" Caren said and she ran and tackled her like she said.

"Hey, she really did do it." Hanon said sounding a little surprised. "Now give me that!" She said as she took the paper from Coco's hand. "I never thought she'd actually do it." She said as she stood up. "Me neither." Hanon said as she went back to watching TV. "What're you watching?" She asked as she looked at the TV. "I don't know. Some kind of nature show." She said. "Hanon, that's not a nature show, it's a game show." Coco pointed out. "Hey, the way the trees are everywhere and the animal sounds are playing you'd think it was a nature show." She said in defense. "Okay?" Coco said as she exited the room. "I wonder what this show's called?" She said to herself.

"And we'll see who survives on "The Nature Showdown" after these messages." The TV said. "Huh? It really is like a nature show. But why is the host dressed like Tarzan?" She asked. "Hey Hanon, have you seen Lucia, I wanted to go with her to get some ice cream." Seira said as she walked into the room. "She went to watch Kaito surf, and we got plenty of ice cream in the freezer." Hanon said. "No, you ate the last tub last night while you were watching some show about a lion who drove a truck." She said with a giggle in her words. "Hey that show was educational to people." She said.

"How is a lion driving a truck educational?" She asked. "I don't know, I didn't think you'd ask why?" She said. "Hanon, your brain is getting fried from this TV, why don't you go on a date with Nagisa." She said as she pushed her toward the door. "Okay, fine." She said and she left. "Good gosh, she's becoming one of those mindless zombies from watching TV." She said. "And we're back with "The Nature Showdown" the TV said. "Oh well, it is educational." She said as she sat down and started watching it. (This is based on me, I am a mindless zombie who watches TV 20 hours a day, but only on weekends, I watch TV 10 hours a day on school days. Now back to the story.)

Lucia sat on the beach and watched him surf, she always liked watching him surf. She remembered how she watched him win the sirf contest a while back. Yeah, those were good times. Then she heard someone coming, she turned her head, and it was girls from school, they were watching Kaito too. Then they turned to see her and they started walking towards her. _Oh great, more girls to ask about my trip._ "Hey Lucia, how come you guys came back?" _It would've been the perfect opportunity for me to win Kaito._ The annoying girl thought. "Well, we thought we'd come back for a little visit, we might move back here. Hey look, a monkey!" She said as she pointed in another direction.

The dumb blondes looked the other way and she ran behind a big rock. "I don't see a-" She stopped when she realized Lucia was gone. "Why that sneaky little, she tricked us." She said getting all huffy. "Maybe we shouldn't pester her about it, I mean a lot of people might've been asking her about it too." The other girl said. "Yeah, fine, whatever, let's go to the beach shop and get sundae." The third girl said and they all walked off. "Whew. That was close, I thought I was gonna have to talk to them for five hours. Geez, that was a nightmare, the girl wouldn't stop asking questions." She said remembering the first girl who caught her and talked to her about her little trip.

"Lucia? Why are you hiding behind a rock?" Kaito asked. "Because if I hadn't, girls would've asked me about my trip, and it's not easy lying to a girl for five hours straight." She said. He just laughed. "Someone asked you about that trip for five hours?" He asked. "Nonstop, it was one question after another, my brain hurts from remembering it." She said as she put her hands on her head. "Well, it might teach you something." He said. "What could it possibly teach me?" She asked with an annoyed tone. "To lie better." He said. "Hey that's not funny!" She said as she smacked his arm. "I was only kidding." He said. "Yeah well, you get what you deserve." She said.

Two days earlier after the panic died down, Lucia told Kaito what Aqua Regina had told her about him being of The Panthalassa clan. Which in logical terms, means that Kaito is a prince. Meaning that Lucia is allowed to be with him, abiding by the law or not, but Hippo still didn't like the idea. Not that it matters what Hippo thinks. (Hey! What do you mean it doesn't matter what I think? He says. What the? Shut up, your breaking the story line! I say and shove him away. Anyway, on with the narration.) He was dressed in his clothes and he walked her home. "Hey let me ask you a question?" He said as they walked. "What is it?" She said with a smile.

"Well, say that you hadn't jumped in front of that blast. What would you have done if it had hit us?" He asked and that question hit her hard. She thought about it for a minute. "Well, quoting a special someone, I wouldn't wanna live in a world where your not in it. So I'm not sure what I would've done, all I know is, if I came back, you would've too." She said with a smile. Even when she was gone she could still hear those calling out to her, and she heard Seira say those words, that she didn't wanna live in a world where she wasn't in it. So it has the same meaning, but she was right, if she came back, he would've too. I would've seen to that.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I finally made it here, and now begins my search." A voice said peaking out from the water. _I will find you, sister._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

And that's the end of my story, I enjoyed writing it, I hope you enjoyed reading it. Leave a review, comment, and leave some requests for stories you want me to write and I'll gladly write them. I have another story that I've already started that's the sequel to this one, so look out for it. It's called "Pearl Lullaby" and it's my title and my story so no stealing! JK. Anyway, thank you so much for reading it this far, this is my first fanfic, and it turned out great, so to speak. I wanna thank Awesome Rapidash and Not Emo But Girly, they were my inspiration to writing this story. Please write more Lucia and Kaito fanfics, they're my favorite. Well, catch ya in the next story. SEE YA!

-RedPearlVoice.


End file.
